Goodall Wedding
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: As Emma's dad prepares to re-marry, and the Megaforce Rangers begin their new lives, what new challenges will present themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Legal:** I do not own Power Rangers, or the associated names, places, characters etc. Anything not covered by the above rights should be considered purely the creation of the author.

**Rating:** T – May be some mild adult themes and language.

**A/N: **Just a short story to round out some things from my Megaforce stories, and to pass some time until the new season starts and I get enough episodes to start on the new team. Hopefully you enjoy it.

There was a distinct chill in the air, given the time of year. Players on the soccer team were running through a practice match, ahead of the new season in the Summer. It was a college team, and while a good number of the players would be graduating and moving on to new things at the end of the semester in a couple of months, they were doing what they could to pass on their experience to the players that would be left behind, the ones that would soon be expected to prepare the new students arriving at the beginning of the following year.

Unusually though, they had one new player on the field. It wasn't common that they had new arrivals at this time of year; late entries into the college weren't normally encouraged. Indeed, such was their reputation for academic excellence that they often didn't accept late entries due to the risk of lowering their standards and disrupting the class schedules. However, in this case they made an exception.

Jake hadn't officially been enrolled in the college. With hard work, and some help studying from Gia and Noah, he had passed his High School Equivalency exam with some impressive grades. He'd always planned to look for a soccer scholarship, but his results had surprised even him, and he found that the level of choice he had in colleges was a lot broader than he expected. The fact that he was sure a lot of teams would love to boast having a former Power Ranger on their team, coupled with a glowing reference from Conner McKnight, one of them most successful players and coaches in the state's history really didn't hurt. He was allowed to attend college as an observer, getting a feel for the classes to help him make his choices of classes when the new semester began on the understanding that he wasn't to participate and disrupt classes. Since he wasn't officially a student yet, and the teams had been set for the season, he couldn't actually JOIN the team, but there was nothing in the rules to stop him training with them to ensure he stayed in shape for the coming season.

The coach smiled as he saw Jake dancing around the defence, leaving three of them completely flat-footed. Before anyone knew what had happened, he sent a cannon of a shot flying through the air, whistling past the goalie's outstretched fingers with ease. His team mates let out a whoop of delight as he was hugged on all sides by the players on his side of the practice field.

"Holy shit Hollings! That's some of the finest attacking I've ever seen!" The coach blurted out enthusiastically. "I've never seen anything like it! Where did you learn that?"

"Playing Frakkushia with Orion." He said with a smile. The coach and the other players just looked at him. "He was..."

"The Silver Ranger, the alien on your team." One of the other players interrupted him. Jake didn't really need to explain who he was, anyone with an internet connection, a television or access to a newsagent knew who the Rangers were. "Frakkushia, isn't that the crazy game they play...?"

"Yeah, it's a little like soccer, but tackles, throws and take-downs are all legal." Jake chuckled. "Believe me, it makes you pretty good at dodging when you know there's a two hundred plus pound Andresian bearing down on you that can legally slam your head into the turf!"

"Well, as long as you don't break those golden legs of yours, I say keep it up if it makes you play like that." The coach complimented him. "Alright guys, hit the showers!"

As they turned to run off the field, Jake smiled as he saw Cat and Gia walking along nearby. Gia's results from her High School Equivalency exam had been unsurprisingly very impressive. They were so impressive in fact, that within weeks, she had been able to convince the college to let her enrol in a few classes. She very quickly caught up, but she was only really biding her time until the following semester, when she would be able to enrol in a full-time course along with Cat. As he saw them, walking arm-in-arm, taking in the campus, he approached them with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey there!" He greeted them.

"Hey!" Cat responded enthusiastically. "How are the team treating you?"

"They did spend a while asking for photos and autographs." He conceded, with a weary sigh. Things were STARTING to die down for the Rangers, but the fact was that they were still real-life super heroes, whose identities were now in the public domain, and whose faces were now known the world over. They still had the odd pushy fan approach them when they really just wanted to be left alone. "But once I gave them what they wanted, they let me play with them for a bit. They seem like a pretty cool bunch of guys, it's a shame so many of them are graduating soon, but the ones that are staying are pretty solid."

"Well we're having a whale of a time." Gia told him. "How much do I LOVE this campus! They have everything here! The gym, the pool, the library, the food court...it's just..."

"It definitely seems a million miles from High School." Jake added. "So, are you signed up for student accommodation?"

Although the college was in Harwood, and within reasonable commuting distance of their homes, Jake had already decided that after living so long on the ship, away from his parents, he wasn't prepared to just head back into the nest. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to be back in town and catch up with his parents, it was just that now he was used to living on his own terms, and having his own place.

"Actually, we've managed to get an apartment just off campus." Cat informed him with a little smile.

"Really?" Jake said with a knowing smirk. Gia just rolled her eyes. "That sounds rather cosy."

"Not that cosy, Emma's moving in too." Gia told him. "We all just figured that if we got part-time jobs, we could end up with something a little more up-market than student flats."

"Translation, Eric wasn't fond of the idea of us living on campus." Cat said, pulling in closer to Jake. "He was a little critical of the security system on the residential block."

"Anyway, are you at least ready for the rehearsal dinner?" Gia asked him. Jake just shrugged.

"I will be once I shower and change." He told them. "If you hang around a few minutes, I can always go with you."

"If you'd like." Cat replied.

"Just don't take too long." Gia told him. "We're meeting up for drinks in the hotel lobby."

"I'll just be a few minutes." Jake assured them as he started to make his way towards the showers, leaving them together. Cat just looked to Emma.

"So, are we picking up Emma from the apartment?" She asked. Gia shook her head.

"She's meeting us there." Gia told her.

"Really?" Cat asked. "Where is she?"

"Where do you think?" Gia asked with a smile.

Meanwhile, on the road out of town, Emma was driving her dad's car, heading to the reservation. Gosei had rescued the last surviving Andresians from a forge world operated by The Armada, and brought them to Earth, arranging with President Taylor that they would be found a new home. True to his word, after being signed back in by popular demand despite his critics after revealing himself as a Ranger, Zack had instituted a plan to turn an old mining town a few miles out from Harwood into a reservation for the Andresians who chose to stay. While there were some that chose to seek new lives elsewhere, heading to other cities, those that wanted to try and rebuild their old way of life had taken the opportunity to do so gratefully. The mines had been abandoned for more lucrative businesses, but they hadn't yet run dry, which allowed the Andresians to return to a familiar way of life. The climate in California was warmer than Andresia, but they seemed to quickly adapt to it.

As she pulled in, she smiled to see that the once crumbling ghost town was now once again full of life. The Andresians never asked for much in the way of charity, being an industrious and proud people, they much preferred simply the materials and opportunity to build up their own community. While they were still working on turning it into something special, they had very quickly turned it into an impressive working town. They had already gotten a mill, a foundry, a forge, the mine, and a few farm yards back into working condition. Traders were opening shops, and people who had been refugees were starting to build new lives for themselves.

Emma parked the car just at the edge of the town, and headed into the town. She greeted a few people as she passed, finding them quite welcoming. She had been accepted to a photography course at college beginning the next semester, but in the meantime, she was working to improve her craft, and earn some money on the side by selling pictures to various magazines as a freelance photographer. While most of her work was nature photography, she was fascinated by the historical context of a new civilisation, and the parallels it had to some of the frontiersmen that had shaped her own people. It seemed that she wasn't the only one, as magazines were clamouring to buy the pictures she took at the reservation. She was no stranger to the citizens of Khreeholl, the name they had chosen for their new town. Orion had explained that it had been the name of his home village back home. She had been around many times, and so they knew her well. Greeting another shop keeper in Andresian, she approached him.

"_Here again Emma?_" He asked. "_Do you need more pictures?_"

"_No, no pictures today, I just came to pick up Orion._" She told him. "_Do you know where he is?_"

"_He's taking a class._" He informed her, gesturing to the woods. Orion had returned to his studies as a preacher. Emma knew enough of his faith to know that the Andresians didn't really build churches. Their faith was so heavily tied to the Earth and its gifts, that they held their prayers and ceremonies outdoors. They usually built stone circles or grew special gardens that served the purpose of a church or synagogue. She had been to the one they had built here. "_He's with the young ones._"

"_Thank you._" She replied, making her way out into the woods.

By the time she arrived at the grove, she found a group of young children, sitting around. They all looked to be around five to eight years of age, and were all sitting around, listening to Orion telling them a story. There was a senior preacher next to him, marked by his long, ornate robes. Centuri was a lot older than Orion, old enough at least to be his father. He had been the village preacher back in Orion's old village, and held an important role in Orion's life. As much as he was a mentor, a teacher to Orion, guiding him in his studies to become a preacher himself, he had for a long time served as a father figure to Orion. He had lost his parents at a young age, and so Orion had been largely raised by the man. He listened intently to Orion as he took his class.

"_And so, Skeltox fell to the power of the combined might of all the Sixth Rangers._" Orion concluded his story as the children listened with awe. "_In the same way as the Earth Goddess Orelia taught us about alloys, the sum of the parts is stronger than any individual component. Always remember that. Always remember to treat others with the respect you would like to receive, and in times of trouble, pull together, like the carbon and iron that makes steel, people are stronger as one than as many._"

He gestured to the kids to get up, standing himself.

"_Now, you may go and play. Enjoy the life you have been gifted, and remember to treat each other well._" He concluded. As they all left, Emma kept her distance, seeing Centuri approaching him. She didn't want to interrupt any of his lessons. She respected his faith too much to do so.

"_That was an interesting lesson Orion._" Centuri said as he approached him. "_It was...unusual...but it did get the message across._"

"_I learned from my time here, sometimes ancient stories are not always the best way to get the attention of the listener._" Orion answered. "_Sometimes, stories closer to their own time, their own experience gain their attention._"

"_I suppose the fact that the story you chose involves you as a superhero doesn't hurt._" Centuri chuckled as he looked to him. "_I am not averse to incorporating modern practices; just...do not forget your roots when you do._"

"_I won't sir._" Orion replied. As Emma came forward, he smiled seeing her.

"Emma!" Orion called out as he saw her, approaching her.

"Always a pleasure Centuri." Emma greeted the old preacher.

"Likewise." He answered, beginning to gather his books. "Orion, I guess you lost track of time?"

"It's...oh jeez, Emma I was meant to...I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry; I have your bag in the car." Emma told him. "You can change at the hotel."

"Ah, your trip, I almost forgot about that Orion." Centuri said as he looked around. "Cassiopeia, would you mind coming here please?"

Emma looked a little confused as a young woman, around her age stepped forward. She was a little shorter than Emma, and looked quite skinny, bordering on unhealthily so. She had very pale flesh, and shoulder-length blonde hair like the rest of her kind. Andresians, because of the low strength of their sun had naturally evolved to have virtually no melanin in their skin and hair, having no need of the protection from the sun. While some were darker than others, they were, almost exclusively, blonde and fair-skinned. The young woman had a smooth, soft complexion, one that suggested she wasn't used to working outdoors, and steely grey eyes. She was wearing plain white robes. Centuri guided her towards them.

"Hi." Emma said, looking to her, and offering a hand. Cassiopeia accepted the handshake without a word. "Um...I'm Emma. And you are...?"

"She's my neophyte." Orion informed her. While Orion hadn't completed his studies as a full preacher, he was far enough along that he led many ceremonies. His training had reached the point that in order to progress, he was expected to begin teaching younger students in the scriptures. Taking on a neophyte was pretty much the penultimate stage in his training. If his student graduated into becoming a lay-preacher, then Orion would be ordained and acknowledged as a full preacher. It was not a step to be undertaken lightly. As soon as a neophyte was sworn in, their every action was taken as a direct reflection on their mentor. Their successes, their failures and even their crimes were taken as being as much the responsibility of the mentor as the neophyte. "Cassiopeia, is there something I can do for you before I go?"

"It was a favour for me actually." Centuri replied. "I was hoping you could take her with you."

"Centuri?" Orion asked. "Um...with all due respect, I'm going to attend a wedding..."

"That's just perfect!" Centuri replied. "Cassiopeia has not learned a great deal beyond the village. She was young when she was taken, and has seen a lot of brutality in the forge world. This would be a good opportunity for her to learn of her new world."

"But this is meant to be a family occasion." Orion told him. "I was invited as a friend of the bride and groom's family..."

"And as your sworn-in neophyte, she is your family." Centuri reminded him. He looked to Emma. "I'm sure you could accommodate one more guest couldn't you?"

"Uh...I...guess." Emma stammered. She didn't really want to call out Centuri in front of Orion, but she wasn't entirely sure about just inviting another guest to her father's wedding.

"Splendid, then it's settled!" Centuri replied as he clapped his hands. "Now, I understand you don't have time to wait on Cassiopeia packing, but I imagine she could procure suitable clothing when you get there. Learn all you can from your mentor young neophyte."

As he left, Orion just sighed and looked to Emma.

"I'm sorry about that." He told her. "Um...I guess..."

"No, we promised we'd take her." Emma answered. "I guess I'll talk to dad. Um...Cassiopeia? Do you speak English?"

"I have studied extensively." She replied. She then looked to Orion. "I will do as you ask mentor."

"Then just...come with us." He sighed. "The car's this way."

As they left, Centuri watched them go and smiled.


	2. Heading for the Hotel

Troy pulled up his car outside Harwood University's main building. As he drove around the car park, looking for a spot, he let out a groan of frustration.

"What do you think the odds are ALL the people using the disabled parking spots are actually legit?" He asked Allison, who was in the passenger seat. Troy didn't make a habit of using his permit. While he was technically entitled to it as an amputee, he didn't really make a habit of taking parking spots from people he felt would benefit from it more. He generally only used disabled parking whenever he went somewhere with Allison, who was paraplegic. She just smiled.

"Believe me, if I could count the number of people I've seen coming out of the gym or from the squash courts and jump into the car parked in the disabled bay, you wouldn't believe me." She responded. She had been paraplegic now for a couple of years. Although she was growing used to it, she still found it a little frustrating how often people used those spots purely out of convenience, to get a little closer to where they were going. It wasn't really a problem of distance, she was used to using her wheelchair now, but disabled parking bays were usually also wider, to allow people more room to get in and out of their vehicles more easily, especially for those needing to use walking frames or wheel chairs. She had accepted that some people were inconsiderate as a reality, but that didn't mean she particularly enjoyed struggling to find a place to park which let her set up her chair and get into it easily. "Wait...hold on...something's happening, over there."

Troy looked around, and saw what she was pointing at. A guy, slightly taller than Troy, and with an impressive build was coming out of the gym building. His damp, freshly-brushed hair gave away the fact he was straight out of the showers, and he was carrying a large bag, with the tell-tale handle of a baseball bat sticking out. He was talking on his phone.

"What makes you think...?" Troy's words tailed off as the guy athletically vaulted over the guard rail with little effort, and onto the parking lot, barely breaking his stride and still talking on the phone. He headed towards a red corvette, which flashed its lights as he activated the key fob. Sure enough, it was in a disabled parking spot. Troy just sighed and shook his head. "How do you do that?"

"You get to notice the signs." She replied as Troy pulled up, waiting for the guy to move. As he sat in his car though, he seemed to settle into his conversation, waiting in the bay. Troy just looked to Allison, before getting out.

"Troy, it's not worth it." She called after him. "Troy!"

"This'll just take a second." He answered. He approached the car, where the guy was still chatting on the phone.

"Dude, I'm telling you, the way I've been tearing it up in practice, Mariner Bay won't know what hit them!" He declared proudly. "Seriously, have you seen the slump their pitcher's in? The safest damn place on the field is on the home plate! If I don't make a homer on the first..."

Troy interrupted him with a small cough, distracting him from his conversation. The man just groaned.

"Hang on a second." He said, before looking up at Troy. "What?"

"Are you waiting for someone?" Troy asked him.

"No, but I'm talking." He responded curtly, before continuing his conversation. Troy just coughed again. "Hang on, some guy's hassling me. Hey man! I'm talking here, I'll move when I'm ready, find somewhere else to park!"

"That looks like some expensive gym gear." Troy stated. "And that was pretty impressive the way you jumped that barrier."

"Whatever, thanks." He replied. "Now if you don't mind..."

"I was just wondering why exactly you need to use this parking space when you don't seem to need it." Troy replied. The guy just rolled his eyes.

"Look man, here there's shade, and I don't want the paint to fade." He replied. "Besides, what's it to you? You look pretty..."

Troy pulled up the leg of his jeans, revealing his prosthetic. The guy just looked up to him.

"You don't appear to have a permit either." Troy pointed out, gesturing to his windshield. "I won't report you this time, but try to be more considerate in future."

"I'll call you back." The guy said over his phone, before starting up the car and reversing out. Troy got back in his car, where Allison was waiting for him.

"You did it again didn't you?" She asked. Troy just shrugged as he pulled the car into the parking space and killed the engine.

"So, are you coming in or would you rather wait in the car?" He asked her.

"The chair's already packed in the trunk." She reminded him. "I'll see them when they get out."

Troy leaned across, kissing her softly, before getting out and heading into the main building. He flashed the visitor's pass he had been sent to the security guard, and headed for the elevators.

Several floors up, in one of the labs, several students were working on one of their projects. One of them was checking the notes on his computer, while the others worked on the device they were building.

"Nice one Dean, this design is bound to kick ass!" One of them declared cheerfully as he inspected their work. It was a huge, wheeled vehicle, a robot that they planned to enter into a robot battle contest that was being held between universities and colleges. "Between this saw I've built and your engine..."

"Hey, keep it quiet." One of the others said as Noah came into the room from the one next to it. His High School Equivalency exam results were incredible, even by the standards that the school had expected of him. He had gone on to do a number of other exams as soon as Harwood University offered him a scholarship. He had earned enough credits that he was already an impressive way through an engineering degree. While he knew that he had impressive skills, having worked on technology far more impressive than the University was likely to see, he still appreciated the need to get some formal qualifications for when he started to apply for jobs, not that he wasn't already getting impressive offers. Hartford Industries, Anton Mercer Industries, NASADA and Biocyte had all expressed an interest in hiring him, and had made clear that their offers were open while he decided what he wanted to do.

"If you're worried I'm going to copy your design, you don't need to be, I'm not entering anyway." Noah told them. He didn't really have much interest in the competition. It wasn't that he hadn't considered entering. It wasn't even that he didn't feel confident in his ability to create something that would win such a contest. Considering his familiarity with Zord technology, he was perfectly sure he could create something that would annihilate anything most college kids could put together. It was more down to the fact that after two years working on the Zords to keep them running smoothly, he was more interested in doing something a little different than just making and repairing weapons. "But you should probably check your specs again."

"I've checked them Ranger boy." One of the students blurted out. "There's nothing wrong with them!"

"OK, don't take my advice." Noah replied with a shrug. As they hooked up the engine, and started it up, they smiled as it came to life.

"It's alive, it's ALIVE!" One of them yelled enthusiastically, quoting pretty much every version of Frankenstein ever made. Noah just shook his head and laughed under his breath. Sometimes, people really weren't as original as they thought.

"See, I TOLD you it would work!" The student taunted Noah. "See, you might be great with flying pirate ships and..."

His words tailed off as smoke started billowing out of the shell. The others just stared at it.

"What...what's happening?" One of them asked. "Eddie?"

"Uh...I don't know..." Eddie answered as he got onto his computer to try and shut down the engine. "It...it won't shut down, it's..."

Noah just gently ushered them aside, carrying a fire-extinguisher. He doused the machine, while checking the computer. He just sighed and pulled out the cable connecting it to the robot.

"Tensou, shut it down would you?" He asked. With Gosei gone, Tensou had decided he really didn't want to be left alone on the island, and since he was closest to Noah, he had gone with the Blue Ranger. Noah's parents had never allowed him to have pets, not that this had been much of an issue for Noah growing up since he wasn't fond of most animals, which had a tendency to bite or scratch him, but they didn't mind letting him bring Tensou home. He was a robot, meaning that he didn't need to be fed and didn't make any mess, so they were more than happy for him to bring him home until he moved out to his own place at the beginning of term.

Tensou flew out of Noah's bag, and saw the danger. Scanning the robot, he flew at the side of it, tearing it open with his beak.

"What's he doing?" One of them screamed. "He's wrecking it!"

"He's saving what's left of it." Noah replied as Tensou ripped out the power cell. He swallowed it, following which, there was a loud bang, and some smoke billowed out from between his "feathers". Tensou just looked to Noah.

"I do NOT recommend that." He replied, before looking to the students. "Alright, who's the bozo that picked that power cell?"

Eddie just raised his hand sheepishly. Noah looked to him.

"You overloaded the system." Noah informed him. "You cut your costs to fit budget by using wiring and circuit boards that would never handle the power output. You're lucky you didn't take out the lab."

"So...it's safe now?" One of the others asked. Noah just shrugged.

"Yeah, it's safe now. Just let it cool down then see what you can salvage." He replied. "But from the looks of things...it's almost going to be more productive to just start again. I doubt there's much left."

"Hey Noah." Troy greeted him. He saw the smouldering wreckage. "That isn't one of yours is it?"

Noah just glared at him.

"What do you think?" Noah asked him. "Come on, let's go and pick up Quinn. She's in the biology lab."

As they headed out of the lab, leaving the dejected students to the remains of their robot, Troy just looked to Noah.

"So, have you managed to get somewhere for the start of term?" He asked.

"I've got some irons in the fire." Noah told him. "The student accommodation block doesn't look too bad, but between us, we should be able to afford somewhere off-campus."

"And you have told your parents you're planning to move in with Quinn right?" Troy asked him. Noah just looked to Troy.

"Hey, let me deal with one issue at a time alright?" He asked. "Let's just get Quinn and head to the hotel."

Elsewhere in town, Eric and Louise were at the hotel, sorting out the rooms. While they both lived together, Louise had insisted on ensuring that Eric didn't see the dress until the ceremony, and the only way to feasibly do that was for her to book into a room. They also had a room booked for Orion. The reservation was within driving distance of the hotel, but it was still quite a distance, and for the most part, they figured that it was easier if he just got a room.

Eric was talking with the receptionist when Emma and Orion arrived. Louise saw them, gesturing them over.

"Orion, it's great to see you again!" She declared as she hugged him warmly. It wasn't as though Orion was a stranger, but with the effort to build up the reservation, he had spent a lot of his time there, and only really came back to the city to spend time with Emma. He smiled as they parted.

"It's good to see you again too Ms. Moran." He replied.

"Well, I won't be Ms. Moran much longer." She reminded him. Eric came across, shaking his hand.

"Good to see you got here in good time." Eric stated. "We can get some drinks and catch up before dinner."

"Of course, I'll just put my stuff up in the room." Orion answered. Eric just handed him the room key, but as he did so, he saw Cassetopeia coming in the door. She looked around the lobby, completely taken aback by the grandiose structure she was in. It was completely unlike anything she had ever seen.

"This...this is amazing!" She commented. "And you tell me people live here only briefly?"

"Yes, that's right." Orion told her. While they did have inns on Andresia for those travelling between towns, they didn't really have anything on that kind of scale. Most inns were basically taverns with a few rooms on the upper floors. "Oh...Cassetopeia, this is Eric and Louise."

"It's a pleasure." Louise replied politely. "Um...Orion, who is...?"

"Cassetopeia is my neophyte." He explained. "I have to teach her in the scriptures. Centuri asked me to bring her with me."

"He did?" Eric asked him. Emma just pulled in closer.

"She...hasn't really seen much of the outside world." Emma told him. "Centuri thought it would be good for her to learn about the new world."

"Oh...well..." Eric didn't really know what to say. It was more than a little unusual that a perfect stranger had been sent to his wedding to say the least. He could, however, see that it was important to Emma and Orion. "Well, I suppose we can see if we can get Cassetopeia a room..."

"That won't be necessary." Cassetopeia interrupted him. "I will stay with Orion."

"Um...I don't think..."

"It's part of my training that I must remain with my mentor." Cassetopeia replied, interrupting Louise. Orion just looked between her, and Eric, who seemed to be less happy with this situation as time went on.

"I...um..." Orion started to stammer. "Cassetopeia, it isn't necessary for you to stay in my ROOM, I don't think there's a bed..."

"That's alright; I can sleep on the floor." She said with a shrug. Orion just sighed.

"No, I don't think that's..."

"Fine, then we can share the bed." She stated. Orion could see the expression on Eric's face hearing this. Emma had already been hurt once already, when her relationship with Troy had ended. Although he was pleased to see Emma happy with Orion, he was always protective of her. Hearing this random girl talk about sharing a bed with his daughter's boyfriend was a different matter. Louise looked a little taken aback; Eric looked like he was wondering where he had left his gun.

"That...means something else here." Orion told her. He looked to Eric, holding up his hands. "It's not at all uncommon for Andresians to share beds platonically. At times, when we were mining far from home, we used to share communal camps for heat. It was completely platonic."

"I'll just see if we can get you moved to a twin room." Eric responded, taking the key back from Orion. As he went to the desk, Cassetopeia just looked to him.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked. Orion just sighed.

"No, it's alright." He answered. "Emma, can you see about getting her some things to wear?"

"I've already texted Cat to tell her the situation." Emma answered. "She's bringing some stuff over."

Eric came back with the new room key, handing it to Orion.

"Alright, that's your new room." He replied. "Drop off your bags, then join us in the bar. We'll order something for you."

"Thank you Mr Goodall, that's very kind of you." Orion answered. As he headed for the elevator with Cassetopeia, she just looked at them curiously.

"Mr Goodall seems upset with me." She stated. "Why...?"

"Just...don't worry about it. He's a nice person once you get to know him." Orion assured her. "Let's just drop this stuff off. You'll meet the others soon."


	3. A Mentor's Teachings

Troy brought his car up to the valet station at the hotel, handing his keys over and taking a ticket. Noah just shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you actually use valets." Noah said as he helped Quinn out of the car.

"Why wouldn't I?" Troy asked him.

"You don't know who's driving your car! One of the guys we went to school with was asked to park a Bentley two weeks after he passed his driving test!"

"Well, I guess that's what insurance is for." Troy answered as they made their way into the lobby. "Besides, it's better than trying to find a parking space at this time of day. Give the guy a break."

"Also, I think it's a bit rich giving anyone motoring advice when you haven't even passed your own driving test." Quinn teased him as she wrapped her arm around him. "He still asks me for a lift."

"Hey, I've had a lot on my plate." Noah protested.

"Wait, didn't you have a test a couple of weeks ago?" Allison asked him.

"It wasn't a good test day for me alright?" Noah said grumpily, causing them to laugh.

"Dude, how can a guy that spent the better part of two years piloting highly advanced weapons technology fail a driving test?" Troy asked him.

"It's not like we ever had to reverse park a Megazord." Noah answered as they got to the desk. "Hi, we're here for the Goodall-Moran party."

"You're a little early for the rehearsal. The room's still being set up." She informed them. "I believe the rest of the party is in the bar if you'd like to head through."

"Thank you." Troy answered. As they headed over to the bar, Noah saw a kid with a huge smile on his mother placed a number of Ranger figures in front of him, still in their packaging. He smiled as he saw this, swinging past the table just close enough that the kid would see him.

"Nice haul kid." Noah stated. "I'd open the Blue one first, he's the best."

The kid just sat with his mouth hanging open as they made their way past. Quinn pulled in closer to him.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" She asked him. He just shrugged.

"What can I say; it'll tide me over until my first Nobel." He answered.

Meanwhile, Gia and Cat were making their way up to Orion's room, with a couple of outfits they had picked out. Emma had explained that Orion had been given the responsibility of bringing his neophyte with him on his trip into the city, and that she needed something to wear to the rehearsal dinner. As they walked down the hall, Cat checked her phone for the room number.

"415, this is it." She said, putting the phone away. Gia was bringing up the rear, carrying a couple of outfits in her arms. More accurately, she was loaded up like a pack mule. Cat had gone a little overboard and had brought at least a dozen or so different outfits. "Gia, would you hurry up?"

"Cat, they did ask for only a couple of outfits." Gia reminded her, struggling to see over the bundle of clothing in her arms. "She is only going to be here a couple of days."

"Well, this way she'll have a choice." Cat said as she knocked the door. It took a while to get an answer, but after she knocked a second time, the door opened, and they were greeted by an unfamiliar blonde woman. She was wearing a bracelet much like Orion's, and being in his room, they figured this had to be Cassetopeia. Cat started to flush and turned away from her.

"Aw jeez!" She rushed out.

"Is this some kind of greeting among Earthlings?" Cassetopeia asked in response. Gia finally managed to clear the clothing from her line of sight, and could see the issue.

"Um...we don't normally answer the door naked." Gia told her, gesturing her inside. They all headed inside, closing the door behind them. Not long after arriving, Emma had a somewhat embarrassing moment with Orion in his room, when she had gone to wake him, finding him naked. By the looks of things, nudity wasn't really as much of an issue for Andresians as it was for Earthlings. "I guess you're Cassetopeia?"

"Yes, I am." She replied. "You are Emma's friends, Cat and Gia?"

"I'm Gia, this is Cat." Gia answered, picking up a dressing gown from the bed nearby. "Would you mind...putting this on please?"

"Oh, sorry." She said as she pulled it on. "So, you brought some outfits I can borrow?"

"Yeah, we did." Cat replied as Cassetopeia finally covered herself up. "Let's see...you look to be more like Emma's build, you have a good skin tone...I think I have something here for you."

"You are both very kind." Cassetopeia answered. Just then, Orion came into the room, wearing only a towel. His hair was wet, indicating that he was just out of the shower.

"Oh...sorry, I didn't hear you guys come in." He greeted them as he went to the closet to get an outfit for dinner. "So...you guys have seen Cassetopeia?"

"Quite a bit of her." Cat replied. Orion just furrowed his brows, but as he saw her in the dressing gown, he realised what they meant.

"It seems you Andresians have a little problem keeping your clothes on around company." Gia teased him. Orion just smiled.

"OK, that was a misunderstanding." He replied, before turning to his neophyte. "Cassetopeia, our ways are unusual to some people. Outside of the reservation, people tend not to answer the door or invite people in naked."

"Gia already explained as much." Cassetopeia answered as Cat offered her an outfit. "So...can I get changed...?"

"Use the bathroom." Orion told her as he gestured to the door. Cassetopeia left the room, leaving the girls in the room with Orion. He saw Cat and Gia just looking at him. "Sorry about that, I guess I'm still getting used to the whole mentor thing."

"So...Cassetopeia's staying in your room?" Cat asked him.

"Yeah, that wasn't my choice." Orion told them.

"And both of you don't mind walking around half naked in front of each other." Gia stated. "And Emma's alright with this?"

"Yeah...I haven't had much of a chance to talk to Emma much since Centuri landed me with this." Orion told them. "She's just out getting some toiletries for Cassetopeia."

"Alright, I think I've got it." Cassetopeia called through. She headed back into the main room, standing before the others to let them see the outfit. "Well, is this acceptable?"

"You're...you're wearing it back to front." Cat told her. "Here, let me help you."

As they left, Gia looked back to Orion. He just sighed.

"So, this neophyte thing...it's purely a teacher-student thing right?" Gia asked. Orion just looked at her.

"Believe me, it's nothing like that." Orion told her. "Centuri just wanted her to see some of the world outside the reservation. There's nothing more to it."

"Alright, but I know how Cat would feel if I had a girl with no qualms about casual nudity in my hotel room all weekend." Gia told him.

"Well, Emma has nothing to worry about. I've only got eyes for her." Orion assured Gia. "I promise I'll talk to her, but trust me, there's nothing to worry about."

There was a knock on the door, and Emma came in, carrying a bag from the hotel shop. She laid it down on the bed.

"Well, there wasn't much of a selection of make-up in the hotel shop, but it should last until Cassetopeia goes home." Emma told him. "Gia, I take it you found something for Cassetopeia to wear?"

Almost on cue, Cassetopeia came back into the room with Cat, dressed in one of Cat's dresses for dinner. She smiled as she saw the reaction from the others.

"Is this acceptable?" She asked. Gia just nodded.

"It's more than acceptable." Gia answered with a smile, pulling Cat in. "She worked her usual magic. She's going to be the best dressed Andresian at dinner."

"I'll try not to be offended." Orion said with a smirk as Gia kissed Cat. They heard a sharp intake of breath as they did this, and looked around, seeing Cassetopeia staring at them.

"You...you are kruchiken?" Cassetopeia asked. Orion could see the way Gia and Emma reacted to the word. It had been one of his most embarrassing, and upsetting memories. He could remember using the word himself when he found out about Gia. Orion looked to the others.

"Um...can you give us some space?" Orion asked them.

"What just happened?" Cat asked.

"We'll be down for dinner shortly." Orion told them. "Can you just leave us for a moment?"

"What happened? What did she say?" Cat asked.

"I'll explain it on the way." Gia told her as they left the room, leaving Orion alone with Cassetopeia. She just looked to him sheepishly. As much as she didn't quite get some of the differences between the Earthlings and her home on the reservation, she could tell that they were upset about something.

"Gia and Cat are in a relationship." Orion told her. "They are gay."

"So they are kruchiken." Cassetopeia reiterated. Orion just sighed.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." He told her. "In fact, it's a grave insult, one that I don't want you to use."

"But...but our Gods..."

"I've read the texts from cover to cover several times. The Earth Gods did not say anything about homosexuality." He informed her.

"No, that's not true; it's against our ways it..."

"Do you doubt my knowledge of the teachings?" Orion asked her. "Do you believe that you don't need a mentor?"

"No, of course not, it's just..." Her words tailed off. Orion just silenced her with a gesture, and indicated to her to sit down. She did as she was instructed.

"There is more to faith, sadly, than the teachings in our scriptures." Orion began to explain.

"Are the scriptures not the teachings of the Earth Gods?" She asked him. Orion just nodded.

"Well...they are and they're not." He said, trying how best to explain his point. "You see, while the teachings may have come from the Earth Gods, but their words, their scriptures are taught, and are spread by people. As such, they are open to...misinterpretation."

"Misinterpretation?" Cassetopeia asked him. "You mean...the preachers are wrong?"

"No, well yes, well..." He started to stammer. He took a step back, leaning against the side unit as he tried to think. "How many preachers' sermons have you heard?"

"Well, Centuri was the only preacher in the cell block at the slave camp." She told him honestly. "And I've heard a number of your lessons."

"Do we teach exactly the same way?" Orion asked her.

"There are similarities..."

"Of course there are similarities, Centuri taught me in the scriptures, but are our teachings identical?" Orion asked her. She thought about it for a moment.

"No." She answered. Orion just smiled.

"I could have ten different preachers read the exact same passage and get ten completely different ways of interpreting its message." Orion told her. "With each telling, a person's own perspective, their likes and dislikes, their prejudices and philosophies will all shape the way they tell the story."

"So...I should ignore the preachers?" Cassetopeia asked him. Orion just shook his head.

"No, just remember that they are just people, just as fallible as any other." Orion told her. "Listen to what people have to say Cass. Read, gather information, and then...make up your own mind what you think is right and wrong. The more information you have, the better equipped you will be to make those decisions yourself."

"But...all of the others, all the people I talked to, they all say the kru..."

"Kindly do not use that word." Orion interrupted her. She took a deep breath.

"They all say that..."

"Just because a lot of people think something is true does not make it so." Orion told her. "Gia is one of the bravest, strongest and most compassionate people I have ever met. I knew all of those qualities before I found out about her sexuality. Knowing that doesn't change what kind of person she is."

Cassetopeia fell silent for a moment. Orion just put a hand on her shoulder.

"Have Cat and Gia done anything to harm you?" He asked her. "Have they insulted you or tried to upset you in any way?"

"No." She replied.

"Then, what do you think is a better indication of what kind of people they are, or what kind of friends they could be? Some things you've heard people say about them, or your own experience of how they have treated you?"

"I just...I can't believe so many of our kind could hold such strong conviction to something that isn't true." She responded. Orion just looked at her.

"Well, sadly it does happen." Orion told her. "On this planet, people have been marginalised, insulted, attacked, enslaved and in a few cases even killed simply because they were different from what some misguided people believed was right. Some people still hold these beliefs. I am perfectly certain not everyone would welcome Andresians with open arms."

"But...I have done nothing to them." She replied.

"Neither did Cat and Gia." Orion explained. "That is the nature of discrimination. Consider that our lesson for today Cass."

"Cass?" She asked him.

"Well, Cassetopeia is a little bit of a mouthful." He told her. "I thought if you didn't mind, we might try shortening it a little."

"As my mentor..."

"Cassetopeia, it's YOUR name." Orion reminded her. "This decision is yours."

"Cass, Cass." She repeated a couple of times to try it out. "I could get used to that."

"Then let's head downstairs for dinner." Orion told her.

"Oh...what about Cat and Gia?" She asked him. Orion just looked to her.

"Do you like them?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, they are forgiving people. I'm sure if you explained things and apologised they would be willing to look past this."

With that, they started to get their things together for dinner.


	4. Waiting for Dinner

Orion and Cass came down to dinner, once Orion had finished helping her get ready. As they made their way into the restaurant, Orion stopped by the maitre D's station.

"Hi, we're looking for the Goodall party." He told the man at the desk.

"The table isn't quite ready yet, I believe they're in the bar." He instructed them. "I can take you through..."

"No, we can find them, thank you." Orion replied. They headed for the bar area, finding the group sitting, enjoying a few drinks and some jokes. Troy was telling them a story, which everyone seemed to be struggling to keep it together as he did so.

"So then the guy said to me, 'you don't look like you need it either', at which I pull up my jeans and bang! You should have seen the look on his face!" He concluded.

"Dude, I would have loved to see that!" Noah told him. "That sounds like Marx; he's the big thing on campus right now. Campus security pretty much let him get away with anything because he's taking the baseball team straight to the championship."

"Well, if he can run around a baseball diamond, he can walk a few extra feet to the gym and leave those spaces for people with permits." Troy answered. "I was wondering why he never got a ticket though."

"Some things never change." Allison stated. "We might not be in High School anymore, but they still chase the backers from the sports teams, and who cares about everyone else."

"Hey, Orion, there you are!" Noah called out, seeing the Silver Ranger. As he came over, they saw the woman with him. Eric had explained about the new guest at the wedding. "I guess you must be..."

"Cass." She interrupted him, shaking his hand. "My mentor suggested I try something a little shorter."

"Well, pleased to meet you." Troy asked him. "I'm Troy, this is Allison, and you've already met the others."

"Yes, I have." Cass replied. "Oh, that reminds me, Gia, Cat, would you mind if I talked to you for a second?"

"Sure." Cat answered as she looked to Gia. They both got up, but as they did so, Cass noticed Orion wasn't getting up. She looked to him pleadingly, but he just nodded his head in the direction of the door. He had gotten her to realise that she had spoken out of turn, and had convinced her to apologise, but she had thought he'd go with her. Orion though wanted her to do this on her own. He was confident that Gia and Cat wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and he figured that this would help her learn that her words and actions had consequences that she would have to face if she wanted to learn to live in the world outside the reservation. "We'll be back in a second."

As they headed outside, Noah looked to Orion.

"So what was that about?" He asked.

"It's nothing; it's just a little lesson in cross-culture communication." He told them as the waiter came, pouring Orion a glass of wine. "So, the big day is tomorrow?"

"I'm definitely looking forward to it." Louise told him, holding up a hand, which was shaking. "Look at this, you'd think the second time around I'd know what to expect, but I'm still shaking like a leaf."

"It definitely doesn't get any easier with age." Eric agreed as he took a sip. "I can't believe this time tomorrow, we'll be married."

"Sir, your table is ready." The maitre D told them. Eric looked around the table.

"Can we have a couple more minutes?" Eric asked. "A couple of our guests aren't here yet."

"Of course sir, enjoy your meal." He replied.

As the maitre D left, Eric turned back to the table.

"What is it with Jake and being late?" He asked.

"Oh, he was early actually." Noah told him. "He texted me from our room here, he's gone for a swim before dinner. Knowing him, he's probably just lost track of time."

"Well, since we have some time, why don't you and Quinn tell us about this programme you're signed up for?" Troy asked him.

"Anton Mercer signed us up as interns on a major research programme he's heading up." Quinn informed them.

"Interns?" Allison asked. "You mean...you won't be getting paid?"

"It's three months on his private island on his top-secret research project!" Noah replied. "It's the kind of opportunity that doesn't come along every day!"

"Three months on an island in the tropics." Quinn said, pulling Noah into herself. "It's going to be so romantic...oh...and if the rumours are true, he has a genuine frozen cave man in that facility!"

"Yeah, he mentioned one of his excavation teams found that in Alaska." Emma told them. "Not to mention that island sounds amazing, I'd love to see it. I'm so jealous!"

Meanwhile, outside, Gia and Cat looked to Cass as she brought them out of earshot of the others. She had now figured that Orion wasn't going to be there to bail her out. She knew that Gia wasn't happy, that much was clear, but Cat seemed more upset than anything. Gia...she seemed to be the one to worry about.

"Um...listen...Orion explained to me about...everything." Cass told them. Gia just crossed her arms.

"He explained EVERYTHING?" Gia asked. "He's a good mentor then, to explain everything in an afternoon."

"No, I mean...he explained about what I said." Cass continued. "Where I came from, the preachers taught us a lot of things...things that Orion told me aren't necessarily all right. Where I came from, we were always brought up not to question the preachers. They were our teachers; we accepted what they said without any..."

"That doesn't sound like a good system." Gia said abruptly. Cat just looked to her.

"Gia, that's not nice." Cat reprimanded her.

"But she insulted..."

"That doesn't give us the right to insult her way of life. Her beliefs are obviously very important to her." Cat answered. "She is training to be a preacher after all."

"The thing is, Orion explained a lot to me about the preachers, how not everything they teach comes from the scriptures." Cass informed them. "He told me how some of their lessons are tainted by their...prejudice I think he called it?"

"Go on." Cat beckoned her.

"You, both of you have been nothing but nice to me." Cass stated, looking to them. "What I was taught about...I had no right to say what I did. It was unkind and cruel and hurtful. I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. I would very much like to have you as friends."

Gia looked at Cass, and then at Cat. She could remember having the same issue with Orion a while back. In that instance, he had convinced her through his prejudice wasn't down to any genuine feelings, but ignorance, the fact he had never encountered anyone different from himself. She could see Cass standing, awaiting her judgement. Gia was generally a good judge of people's character, it was the reason she had given Orion the benefit of the doubt. She was sure that Cass was genuine. She extended a hand.

"I'm sorry too, what I said about your ways wasn't right. I guess I just lashed out." Gia answered in response, shaking Cass' hand. "There's nothing wrong with the lessons, and I shouldn't blame you or them because I have issues with the people teaching those lessons. Maybe you and Orion can teach your scriptures in a different way."

"That was what Orion said." Cass answered with a smile. "He encouraged me to listen to what others say and use the information to form my own opinions."

"That sounds like a pretty good lesson." Cat said, hugging Cass tightly. The Andresian was a little taken aback, but as Cat released her, she seemed happy enough.

"She's a little tactile." Gia told Cass.

"It's fine...I think I kind of like that about her." She responded. "Many of my people are the same way."

Just then, they heard someone approaching, and turned to see Jake arriving. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and he was dripping on the floor. He approached Gia and Cat.

"Hey, there you are!" Jake greeted them, coming over. Gia and Cat started laughing as Cass looked away.

"Hi Jake...that's...interesting dinner wear." Gia responded. "I don't think it'll catch on though."

"Ha, ha!" He replied sarcastically. "I went for a swim but like a bonehead I forgot my room key! Can one of you get a hold of Noah's?"

"I'll go and get it." Cat told them. "I think the bar has a dress code."

"Thanks Cat." Jake replied. As she left, Jake looked to Cass. "Oh, um...Gia...who's this?"

"Oh, right, this is Cassetopeia, but she's going by Cass." Gia told him. "She's Orion's neophyte."

"Ah, so you're Andresian!" Jake replied with a smile, offering her a hand. Cass barely looked at him, shaking his hand quickly, before turning away. "Yeah, sorry about this, I don't make a habit of running around like this." Cass just muttered something out, at which Jake smiled, seeing Cat coming back.

"Noah said to hurry up, everyone's hungry." Cat told him.

"I'll be down in 10, tell them to just order me the soup to start. I'll deal with my main course when I get there." Jake told them. "Thanks for this!"

As he ran off, Gia looked to Cass, and smirked.

"So...apparently Andresians aren't completely comfortable with partial nudity." She teased her.

"I...um...I don't know what you mean." Cass replied.

"Really? So...you turn that shade of pink normally?" Cat asked her.

"You think I...I desire...?" Cass asked them. "No, no absolutely not! I just met him! I have my studies..."

"Hey, no one's saying we expect you to marry the guy!" Gia assured her. "There's this little thing out here called 'look but don't touch' you know."

"I...I am not...I'm not here to seek romantic encounters, that is out of the question!" Cass told them flatly. "I'm here to learn from my mentor and nothing else!"

"Hey, it's alright to find someone attractive." Cat assured her. "Come on, let's get to dinner. The others will be wondering where we've gotten to."

With that, they headed into the bar to rejoin their party, and pass along the message that they could go in and order.

Up in his room, Jake was hurriedly preparing for dinner. He had gone for a swim in the hotel pool, something that he often enjoyed doing after a day of training. He still couldn't believe that he had forgotten to take his key card with him. He'd had no choice but to wait, dressed only in a towel and his trunks until he could see someone he knew to get the key from Noah.

As he pulled on his best pair of trousers, and a green silk shirt, he smirked. He could remember a time he hated green. He loathed any time the Harwood team had to play in their away shirts, and Jordan had even admitted that he had made his Corsair uniform green specifically as a joke. Over time, the colour had grown on him, and he was just as happy in green as he was in black. Making sure he had everything this time around, he made his way out of the door, and went to the elevator.

He got to the elevator, there was a family just stepping in. He sprinted, just catching the door and getting in, straightening out his blazer as he got in.

"Lobby please." He told the man by the button. On the journey down, listening to the jingle, he noticed something that was all too familiar. The mother and father were whispering to each other, while the kid just stared at him.

"It is, it is, I'm telling you!" The mother whispered.

"No, he was taller, I'm sure of it." The father whispered in response. Jake couldn't help smiling, seeing this. He noticed the kid was holding a toy replica of his Corsair blaster.

"Cool blaster kid." He complimented him, holding out a hand. "Mind if I...?"

The kid just nodded, handing over his blaster. Jake took it, and inspected it. He smiled.

"Wow, there's a good weight to this...this is pretty good quality." He said aloud.

"My sister sent it over from Japan." The mother told him. "He goes everywhere with it. He plays with it all the time."

Jake twirled it, and pointed it, posing with it for a bit, before smiling and handing it back.

"That's a pretty cool toy kid. Do you have the keys to go with it?" He asked. The kid just nodded, showing Jake a couple of keys.

"He has all of them! He's got a whole box full of them at home; he only carries the Corsair ones when we go out though." The woman assured him. "Um...look...I'm sorry to bother you, but would you...?"

"Sure thing!" Jake replied, taking out a pen. The woman offered him her diary, opening it to a page for him to sign. Jake gave her his autograph, which she seemed to be delighted with, just as the doors opened. Jake made his way out of the elevator.

"See, I TOLD you it was him!" The woman told her husband. "I was sure that was the...the GREEN Ranger?"

"I told you!" Her husband teased her. "I kept telling you the Red one was taller!"

"I was sure he was the Red one!" The woman said, putting her diary away as they took their son, and headed out the door for dinner. Jake just sighed.

"Story of my life." He muttered, before heading to the restaurant.


	5. A Late Night Swim

In a laboratory, miles from the nearest form of civilisation, a man, one of the foremost scientific minds in the world, was working in a private laboratory, closed off even from the other research assistants in the compound.

Anton Mercer, to the outside world, was known as many things. He was known as a scientist, geneticist, engineer, businessman, philanthropist...but most of all, he was known as eccentric. While it was necessary for him to make public appearances at times, he really wasn't comfortable doing so. Even before his most disastrous failure, unleashing the sinister and evil Mesagog onto the world, he always felt more at home with his work in the laboratory than he ever did attending press conferences or five hundred dollar a plate charity dinners. He had always devoted his talents, his genius towards improving the world, but in the years since the Reefside team had to save the world from his greatest failure, he had been even more devoted to it.

It had cost a small fortune to rebuild his facility on his private island. The Dino Thunder Rangers had been forced to destroy it when they rescued Anton from his own nightmarish creation, but the one thing that Anton had no problem attaining was money. Although it was difficult for the average person to even guess as to his income, and he had been ranked in various places in the Forbes' 500 list in several different places across the years, that was because most of his money was tied up in various charities and businesses he owned shares in to keep his work funded. If he liquidated, he would easily be one of the wealthiest men on the planet.

His institute was the subject of many myths and legends throughout the scientific community. The work done there was kept under wraps by security and data protection that would put the Pentagon to shame. The work that WAS released into the public domain from his research facility was light years ahead of the curve, and the mystery only got made the rumours all the more wild and outrageous. It was all the more reason why the scientific community at large painted it as a paranoid, reclusive lunatic's vanity project, and as a Mecca of the scientific world. Anton had his researchers constantly monitor universities, colleges and even high schools in the search for the finest minds on the planet to recruit. He spent a fortune giving full scholarships to those who would join his team to work on his various projects, out on his private island.

As he was working on his latest project, examining something through a powerful electron microscope, he was interrupted by his intercom. He sighed as he looked to it and pressed the button.

"I asked not to be disturbed." Anton stated.

"Actually you asked us to remind you when you've been working too long." A female voice on the other end reminded him. "You ignored the 12 and 16 hour calls, I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist at the 20 hour warning."

Anton checked his watch, and realised she was right. It wasn't unknown for him to get a serious case of tunnel-vision when he hit a hot streak on his research. He had, for the sake of his health, entrusted some of his most trusted assistants to remind him to eat and to rest when he needed it. It wasn't unknown for him to spend days working non-stop without others to remind him of his own limitations.

"I suppose it's not worth arguing that I could do with another couple of hours?" Anton asked her.

"Not in the slightest." She warned him. "I'm not above breaking into your lab and having you sedated if that's what it takes."

Anton just laughed and started to remove his lab coat.

"Then I suppose I should set up a cot..."

"No, not good enough." The woman answered. "You're heading to that cottage of yours to your own bed if we have to drag you."

"You're worse than my son, do you know that?" Anton asked her. He headed out of the lab, into another room, sealing it behind him. He stopped by one of the lab assistants as he was heading out, holding up his hands defensively.

"Don't worry, I'm going, I'm going." He told him. "How is our guest?"

"Our guest is an ice-cube. He's the same as always." The lab tech informed him. "It's not like he's the only frozen creature that's been recovered..."

"He's the only one that still has life signs." Anton reminded him, taking the hand set from the man. "Metabolism, heart rate, pulse, brain activity...all of them are barely registering, but they ARE registering. As near as I can tell, some power source is keeping him alive. If we figure out how that happened...then it could be the secret to unlocking cryogenics!"

"Well, for how much you're spending on the human ice-cube, I'd hope there's some kind of pay-off at the end." He sighed. "Otherwise that'll be the world's most expensive ice sculpture."

"Sometimes that's the price of science. Do you have any idea how much the Government spent before the Apollo mission finally launched?" He asked. "Anyway, it's time I was heading for the cottage. Keep me posted."

Back at the hotel, the party was well underway. The wedding party had finished with dinner, and they were just saying their goodbyes before heading their own ways.

"I can't believe it's almost time." Eric told Louise as he held her hands gently. "I almost don't want to leave you for the night."

"Well, you don't need to worry; I'm in good hands with my maid of honour here." She replied, putting her arm around Emma. "Just get your rest in; I want you in good shape for tomorrow."

"I can't wait." He assured her. "Gia, Cat, it's time we were getting our cab."

"Say Noah, I caught a look at the movie list in the room, Guardians of the Galaxy is on pay-per-view!" Jake told him.

"Guardians of the Galaxy?" Cass asked him. Jake just nodded.

"It's a super-hero movie, one of the best!" Jake told her.

"You...watch movies about super-heroes?" She asked him. "Weren't you a super-hero?"

"That doesn't mean I can't enjoy watching a talking racoon with a machine gun!" Jake told her. "Come on Noah, let's get going!"

Noah just sighed as he watched Jake heading for the elevators. He shook his head, looking to Quinn.

"We SO need to get him a girlfriend." He told her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know it." She replied as she kissed him, before heading out to get a taxi. Cass pulled in close to Orion.

"Can we go to our room now?" She asked him. "I have many questions about the day."

"Of course." He replied, before looking to Emma regretfully. "Sorry, I guess...my responsibilities..."

"It's alright Orion, I understand. This is all new to Cass. I know I had plenty of questions about the reservation." She assured him. "Besides, it'll give Louise and I some time together."

"You are amazing." Orion told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Cass, we'll get some lessons in before bed time. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

As they headed for the elevator, Louise just looked to Emma.

"I have to say, I'm really impressed." Louise told her. "You're showing a lot of restraint here."

"Restraint?" Emma asked her.

"Well, regardless of how it ended, I did love Gia's father." She reminded her. "When I was your age, I wouldn't have been happy if he told me he was staying in a hotel room with some attractive young girl."

"It really isn't like that. He's just teaching her." Emma assured her.

"Come on, you can't be that happy about it surely?" Louise asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm not thrilled." Emma replied honestly. "But I trust Orion."

"I'm proud of you." Louise answered. "Now, how about we order that Guardians of the Galaxy and a bottle of champagne?"

"Seriously?" Emma asked her. Louise just shrugged.

"I haven't seen it!" She answered. "But I did hear one of the characters was a walking tree. What do you say?"

"I am Groot." Emma replied with a smirk.

"I'm guessing that's a thing." Louise chuckled as they headed for their room.

Up in their room, Jake and Noah were watching their movie, with a selection of chips and dips on the table in front of them. Jake laughed as he crunched his way through some nachos with onion dip.

"Well, he's better at this than he was as a wrestler." Noah commented.

"Dude, there's no need to analyse it. You probably won't get stuff like this when you head out to that island." Jake told him. Noah just shook his head.

"Actually, Anton has deals with most of the world's entertainment companies." Noah told him. "Since most of his interns and researchers are on the island for months at a time, he makes sure they're kept entertained and up to date on what's happening."

"Anton?" Jake chuckled. "You're on first-name terms with the guy?"

"Well...not exactly I guess." Noah replied. "I don't really know what he lets his team call him if I'm honest...I guess that's something I need to ask him."

"That might be an idea." Jake teased him. "You wouldn't want to piss off the boss on your first day."

Noah just took a sip of his soda. He smiled as he thought about something.

"Say Jake...what did you think of Orion's neophyte?" Noah asked him.

"Cass?" Jake asked, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, she seemed nice enough."

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Noah asked. "She was nice?"

"What do you want me to say? She was nice." Jake replied.

"Well, she was kind of attractive don't you think?" Noah asked him.

"I guess so." Jake answered. "Wait...are you trying to set me up?"

"Would it be such a bad thing?" Noah asked him. "You two were talking all night! She laughed at all of your jokes..."

"Everyone does, I'm hilarious!" Jake answered. Noah just sighed.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." He responded sarcastically.

"Noah, I'm not going to just casually hook up with Orion's neophyte." Jake told him. "I'm not even sure it's allowed or whatever."

"Orion's with Emma! They're preachers, not priests!" Noah reminded him.

"I don't know, we just met." Jake answered. "I'm probably not even going to see her after this weekend."

"Why wouldn't you see her, you go out to the reservation at times don't you?" Noah asked him.

"Noah, it's just...it's just..."

"Allison." Noah concluded. Jake just glared at him.

"Don't go there Noah." He warned him.

"Come on dude, that was months ago!" Noah told him. "Sure, it sucks what happened, but you can't let that stop you from..."

"Noah, can you stay out of my love life." Jake stated.

"I would, but you have to admit, you have been different since that all went down." Noah told him. "I'm not saying you have to declare your undying love for her or anything, but maybe you could ask her out to a movie or something."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Jake asked him.

"The two of you did seem to get along well at dinner." Noah remarked. "If nothing comes of it, what have you lost?"

"If I say yes, will you shut up long enough to let me see the end of this movie?" Jake asked. Noah just nodded.

"No problem." Noah assured him. Jake just turned back to the screen, grabbing some more chips as he did so.

Later at night, in another part of the hotel, Cass woke up in the middle of the night. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, trying to get her bearings. As she got up to head to the bathroom, she saw that the bed next to hers was empty.

At first, she thought he had gone to the bathroom, and was prepared to wait, but she noticed the door was open and the light was off. Stepping inside, she could see that the room was empty.

"Orion?" She asked. "Orion?"

She didn't get any answer though. As she looked around, she could see something on his bedside table. It was his I-phone. She had seen him using it to communicate with his friends outside of the reservation.

She just looked at it for a moment, finding the screen blank, but after a while, she dragged a finger across it, and it opened up. She could see some writing on the screen.

"I couldn't sleep, thinking of you." She read aloud, beginning to pace. "Meet me at the pool."

As she read this, she looked around the room one more time, and could see that all of Orion's clothes were still in his suitcase. She found herself smiling as she considered his message, and went into her luggage. Remembering the embarrassing encounter with Cat and Gia earlier, she wanted to avoid any more misunderstandings, and looked out a swimming costume, before picking up the room key and heading out of the room.

Out in the hall, Jake was going to the ice machine to get some ice while Noah picked another movie. As he finished filling his ice bucket, he turned, bumping into Cass in the hallway. She just looked up to him, a little flustered.

"Oh...um...Jake, hi!" She greeted him.

"Hi." He answered, seeing her in her swimming costume. "I guess you couldn't sleep either?"

"Uh...something like that." She replied. "So...I should be going."

"Going?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah, I was just heading to the pool." She told him. "So...I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure, see you around." Jake replied as she headed down the hall. Jake made his way back to his room, completely confused. Noah was still looking through the listings as he arrived.

"About time, where did you go for that ice?" Noah asked.

"Just down the hall...I just saw the weirdest thing." Jake told him. "I saw Cass in the hallway."

"Oh really?" Noah asked him. "Was she getting ice too?"

"Actually, she was in a swimming costume." Jake answered. "She said she was going to the pool."

"She did?" Noah asked him. "Jake, the pool closes at 8."

"Well, she seemed to be pretty adamant she was going to the pool, she had a towel and everything." Jake told him.

"So...why's she going to the pool now?" Noah asked.

"I guess it's an Andresian thing." Jake replied with a shrug. "We can ask her about it tomorrow, she said she'd see me around."

Noah just sighed and started banging his head on the desk.

"Dude, you are so dense!" Noah stated.

"Hey!" Jake protested. "What's that meant to...?"

"She's wearing a swimming costume, going to a closed pool, she'll see you later?" Noah asked. "Dude, she totally wants you to go with her!"

"What would she want me to...?" Jake started to say, before the penny dropped. "Uh...you think so?"

"Here, take these." Noah told him, throwing a pair of trunks at him. "I'll find something to do."

Jake just gathered up a towel and his room key, before heading hurriedly out the door.

Meanwhile, down at the pool, Orion swam up to Emma, putting his arms around her as she smiled at him.

"This was a great idea Emma." Orion complimented her. "How did you...?"

"I picked the lock." She told him. "I picked up a few things as a pirate."

"Wow, I never thought breaking and entering would be such a turn-on." He replied.

"Well, it's not like we've had much of a chance to get some time alone together." Emma answered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the whole Cass thing." Orion replied. "Centuri kind of dropped that one on me at the last minute."

"Its fine, I understand." She assured him. "Besides, I know you'll make it up to me."

With that, she drew him into a long, passionate embrace. They suddenly pulled away from each other as they were interrupted by a sound from the door. They turned to see Cass standing in the doorway.

"Orion!" She yelled. "How...what..."

"Cass, what are you doing here?" Orion asked her.

"I could ask HER the same question!" She yelled at him.

"We...we came to get some privacy!" Emma told her. "How did you know...?"

"I got your message Orion; I thought you wanted to come down here with me!" Cass answered. Orion just looked to Emma apologetically, before pulling himself out of the pool. He approached her.

"Cass...that was a message Emma sent to me." He told her. "I must have left it on the screen. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea."

Just then, Jake arrived, finding the scene before him. Orion just glared at him.

"Jake?" He asked.

"Orion, Emma, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought..."

"You thought what exactly?" Orion asked.

"I...I...um..." Jake stammered. Cass just looked back to Emma, then to Orion, finally realising what was going on.

"Wait, are you and Emma...?"

"We're a couple." Emma told her. "Didn't you know that?"

"Orion, this isn't right!" Cass yelled. "You can't be with her!"

"Why not?" Orion asked her. "Jake is here, I thought you liked him!"

"I...um...I...it's not right!" She screamed.

"Cass, why are you so upset about this?" Emma asked her. "I saw how you reacted when you saw Jake, we all did!"

"Just checking...I'm not the only one confused here right?" Jake asked. "Cass...you're saying she DOES like me?"

"How I feel doesn't matter!" Cass stated. "But what they're doing is wrong!"

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because Orion and I have been matched!" She told them. "We are to be married!"

Orion, Jake and Emma just looked at each other.

"What?" They all called out together.


	6. The Night Before The Wedding

Jake, Emma, Orion and Cass had returned to Orion's room, stopping by the desk to get dressing gowns. They did get the impression the girl behind the desk was struggling not to laugh, having probably guessed what they were doing, or at least what they INTENDED to be doing, but they weren't really in the mood to say or do anything about it.

Once they were back in the room, Cass was sitting on the bed as Orion started pacing. The entire ride up in the elevator had been remarkably silent, and it seemed to take quite a bit of time for one of them to finally say anything. In the end, it was Jake who broke the silence.

"So...you and Cass are engaged?" He asked.

"Hey, it's not like that! It's not like I got down on one knee or anything, it's an arranged marriage, I didn't get a choice in the matter!" He protested. "Oh, and please, don't look at me like that; this is news to me too!"

He looked to Emma, trying to gauge her reaction, rather predictably, she wasn't exactly thrilled about this development, but he was hopeful that she didn't blame him for it. She knew a lot about Andresian culture, she had been studying it, even before she had gotten together with Orion. She had started learning about his planet and his ways from the moment he joined the team, trying to make him more comfortable integrating into a strange new world.

One of the things Orion had told them was that his village had been quite backward in a lot of its habits, including arranged marriage. He had explained, quite matter-of-factly, that generally it was accepted that a couple's parents would match them up, and that they were just expected to get on with things. While it did sound odd to them at first, Orion had explained that since it was just the way things were done, no one really thought there was anything wrong with it, and even told them that he fully expected to be arranged himself one day until his planet fell to The Armada. Emma just looked to Orion.

"So...you had no idea about this at all?" She asked him. He just nodded. "So...no one even told you that you were meant to get married?"

"Apparently not!" Orion said, rounding on Cass. He looked to her. "Cass, what are you talking about? We're arranged? What happened? When did this happen?"

"When I began my training, my father noted how close you and I were. He saw that we got along really well." Cass told them. "He first approached me with the idea a couple of months ago."

"Wait, we've been arranged for a couple of months?" Orion asked her. "We've had dozens of lessons since then. You never mentioned anything...you didn't think it would be something I might like to know that you intended for us to get married?"

"I didn't intend anything. It was an arrangement. My father told me he thought you and I would be a good match." She told them. "He...he told me not to say anything until the arrangements were done. He needed some time to finalise the negotiations. He said in the meantime that I was to spend as much time with you as I could, like he did with my mother. He said it would make the marriage stronger."

"Well, you can't fault that logic I guess." Jake stated. "I guess I'd kind of like to know my wife before we tied the knot."

Emma and Orion just glared at him. He didn't really mean any malice, though he did insult a part of Andresian culture he really didn't understand. Cass looked to him too, but there was a faintest hint of a smirk on her face. Her father had wanted her to know Orion, and to have a good relationship with him before they married. It wasn't always the case, it wasn't unknown for some Andresians to be arranged to people they hardly knew, or in some instances, even people they had never even met!

"Sorry, I guess it's not the time for jokes." Jake said apologetically. Orion just shook his head, stroking the bridge of his nose as he tried to process this.

"Please Orion, I didn't mean any harm, I didn't know you and Emma cared for each other." She told him.

"So, when exactly was anyone planning to tell me that I was meant to get married?" Orion asked her.

"The arrangements were being finalised." Cass told him. "I'm sure they would have told you soon, so they could make arrangements for the ceremony."

"Well, that's one thing at least." Orion grumbled. "I guess at least I have some time to explain things before I get frog-marched to the prayer circle."

At that point, Emma furrowed her brows.

"Wait, Orion...isn't it necessary for both sets of parents to agree to an arranged marriage?" Emma asked him. He just looked at her.

"Yeah, usually." He answered.

"But your parents died when you were a kid." Emma reminded him. "So, who's negotiating your side of the arrangement?"

Orion just paused as he heard this. It was a good question. He knew that Cass' father was negotiating her side of the arrangement, but with his parents gone, Orion should have been arranging the negotiation for his own wedding.

"Cass?" He asked his neophyte. "Who's your father negotiating with?"

Cass looked down to the floor, and mumbled something out. At the moment, even though no one was really attacking her, it did seem that everyone was kind of siding against her on this. Orion just sighed.

"Cass, I can't hear you." He told her. "I know this wasn't your idea, I won't be angry with you..."

"Centuri." She told him. Orion just reached up to his head, gripping his hair in his hands and started to mutter in Andresian. Emma just went to face him.

"Orion." She said, trying to get him to stop. "_Orion, please stop. This isn't helping anything._"

Orion just barked some obscenities in Andresian, before seeing that Jake was lost. While he knew some Andresian, having played Frakkusia with some of Orion's friends at the reservation a few times, he was by no means fluent. He was getting lost.

"Centuri raised me." He told Jake. "He was my guardian. He was responsible for making decisions for my welfare growing up...from a certain point of view...he could act as my father in a negotiation. I...I...can't believe he..." Following that, he said something in Andresian. Given Emma and Cass' reaction, Jake could guess by context it was probably best he didn't know the translation.

"So...you are displeased with me?" Cass asked him. "I do not please you?"

"Cass, that's...that's not why I'm upset." Orion told her. "I love Emma. I'm happy with Emma..."

"You are arranged to her?" Cass asked him. Some of the more cosmopolitan cities in Andresia had abandoned the practice of arranged marriage, and people were allowed to make their own choices on such matters. Emma sat on the edge of the bed with Cass.

"It doesn't really work like that here." Emma told her. "Orion and I are dating. We're not engaged."

"So, you won't get married?" She asked.

"Well, we don't really know that yet." Emma answered, looking to Orion. "That's at least part of what dating is about. We love each other, and we're just...having some time to get to know each other and figure out what we both want for the future, and...you know...maybe it'll happen, maybe it won't. Right now, we really don't know."

"The thing is Cass, I love Emma, and I really don't want to break up with her." Orion told her. "It's nothing personal. I like you, you're a great student, and even a good friend, but...I just don't want to marry you and lose Emma."

"Do you really want to marry Orion?" Emma asked.

"My father..."

"Emma didn't ask what your father wanted." Jake interrupted her, giving her a warm smile. "She asked what you wanted."

"I...I...um..." Cass started to stammer. "I feel like...there are a lot of things I want to do. There are so many things I'm learning, that I really feel like...I'm not sure that I'm ready to stop and think about starting a family, but my family..."

"Sometimes, there's a time to say it doesn't matter what your family thinks." Jake told her. "If you want to carry on your studies, then you should be able to." Cass just sighed and hung her head.

"My family won't like that though." She told him. "If I defy them..."

"No parent is happy when their kids defy them." Emma told her. "But here, kids are allowed to grow and become what they want. They don't have to become exactly what their parents want them to be."

"So, they don't love their parents?" Cass asked her.

"Wait; is that what they teach you?" Jake asked her. "That if you don't do what your parents and the preachers want, you don't love them?"

"Jake, please." Emma said, gesturing to him to back it down. He was overstepping the mark. It wasn't as though it was a thought that hadn't occurred to Emma and Orion about the way of things among the Andresians, but that didn't mean phrasing it that way might not be taken as kind of an attack on their culture. "What he means is, here...parents think that part of loving their kids is letting them make their own choices."

"I'm...sorry." Cass told them. "I didn't mean to cause any harm. I can see you care about each other."

"That's alright Cass." Orion told her.

"So, what do we do about this?" Emma asked. Orion just sighed.

"Well, there's not much we can do right now." He answered. "We'll need to go to the reservation and get this sorted out, but until then, we have your father's wedding to get through."

"If we head to our rooms now, we could get at least a couple of hours' sleep before we need to start getting ready."

"I could get another room for..."

"It's alright Orion." Emma assured him. She looked to Cass, who still seemed to be a little nervous, seeing Emma having to take this in her stride. "I trust Cass. Besides, the rooms are like four hundred bucks a night here."

"Then I guess...I'll see everyone in the morning." Jake replied, getting off the sideboard.

"I'll go too." Emma replied, kissing Orion softly. "I'll meet you for breakfast."

"I'll order us some mimosas." Orion promised her. "You're really amazing, do you know that?"

"Yes." She replied with a bright smile. "But I don't mind hearing it. It's probably time I was heading home anyway. If anyone gets up, they'll wonder where I've gone."

With that, they left. As they got outside, Jake just let out a whistle.

"I have to say, you're taking all this pretty well." Jake complimented her. "You're showing a lot of patience. I don't know if I would have been that understanding."

"More understanding than Orion's likely to be." Emma told him.

"What's that meant to mean?" He asked her.

"You thought Cass was going to the pool alone." Emma reminded him with a wry grin. Jake just turned away. "What exactly were you going to the pool for?"

"OK, shutting up now." He said in response.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Louise got up during the night, finding it difficult to sleep. Although she had known and loved Eric for a long time, she couldn't believe how nervous she was over the wedding that would take place in a few hours. After tossing and turning in her bed for a little while, she eventually decided to get up and head downstairs to try and tire herself.

Normally when she couldn't sleep, some warm milk and some late-night television did the trick. As she started to head down the stairs though, she noticed that the light was on.

As she got downstairs, she saw Cat was in the kitchen. She looked up to see Louise in the doorway.

"Cat?" She asked. "You couldn't sleep either?" She shook her head in response.

"I just can't get my brain to switch off." She told her. "I didn't want to keep Gia up, so I came downstairs."

"Well, when I can't sleep, I like some warm milk." Louise told her. Cat gestured to a pot on the stove.

"I already made some cocoa." She answered. Louise just smiled.

"Even better." She replied pouring herself a mug and sitting with Cat.

"So, you and Eric are finally going to get married." Cat stated. "Big day, huh?"

"Not as big as the first time. Gia's father wanted to make a real show of things." Louise told her. "But I kind of think I prefer things this way. All the people I care about will be there, that's just the way we want it."

"Gia's really excited about becoming a Goodall." Cat said with a smile. "She's really looking forward to the ceremony."

"Gia's always been that way." Louise replied. "I know she always puts on that whole tough act, and really wants people to think of her like that, but when she was a little girl, I used to catch her looking at bridal magazines and playing weddings with her action figures."

"Really?" Cat asked her with a smile. "She never told me that."

"She doesn't even know I know." Louise told her. "She always used to hide it, but I used to like seeing it. It's one of the things I liked when you came into her life."

"Me?" Cat asked.

"She lets her barriers down around you. She lets that side of herself out around you." Louise explained. "You really make her happy. I'm glad you're a part of her life."

"I am too." Cat replied. "I can't believe how lucky I am. I love her like crazy."

"I think we all kind of noticed that." Louise replied. "And for what it's worth, it's pretty obvious Gia feels the same way."

Cat just smiled and nodded, drinking some more of her cocoa.

"So, this isn't going to be a hugely traditional wedding, but will you still be observing some of the traditions?" Cat asked her.

"Well, not many." Louise told her. "We're just getting a registrar and having a civil ceremony."

"So, none of the traditions?" Cat asked.

"What were you thinking?" Louise asked her.

"Like...throwing the bouquet?" Cat asked her. Louise just smiled as she heard this.

"I think we can arrange something." Louise told her, hugging Cat tightly. "Nothing would make me happier."


	7. The Wedding Set Up

The following morning, Emma and Cat were helping Louise get ready for the wedding. More accurately, Cat was helping, while Emma was sitting in the corner, resting her head on her hand, propping herself up, barely able to open her eyes. She had been staying with Louise, being her Maid of Honour, though she had arranged with Orion to meet up for a little private time at the hotel. She'd always known that it would cut a little into her sleep, and fully expected to be tired, but she had not been prepared for what had happened.

Finding out about the arrangement being made between Centuri and Cassetopeia's father had been a shock to say the least. It had taken a while for them to talk through things, to get a handle on what exactly was going on, but even after that, Emma found it difficult to sleep. More accurately, she hadn't slept at all. All she could think about was the fact that once they had gotten through the wedding, they would have to sort the matter out. She still wasn't entirely sure how they were going to do that.

"Emma?" Cat asked. Emma just looked over to her.

"Yeah, it looks lovely." Emma stated. "Great job Cat."

"Why don't you go and put some coffee on?" Louise asked Cat. "I have a feeling someone needs it."

Cat just dutifully went to start the coffee maker, which Gia often considered a life-line. She went to Emma's side, and put her arm around her.

"You know, it's usually meant to be the bride who can't sleep before the big day." Louise told her. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I'm just anxious I guess." Emma assured her. "I should be fine once things start."

"You're...you're not having second thoughts about how you feel about...this are you?" Louise asked her, indicating to her suit. It was a second wedding, and while she was dressing up, they really weren't keen on doing the whole fairytale thing again. She was wearing a simple, white dress suit for the occasion, and had allowed Cat to style her hair. Emma looked to her, and shook her head.

"No, it's...it's nothing like that." Emma assured her. "I'm looking forward to it, really I am. You and dad are meant for each other."

"Alright, then if it isn't me, then...perhaps it's about a certain Andresian?" She asked Emma. "Cat and I couldn't sleep, so we sat up for a while. I couldn't help noticing your bed was empty most of the night."

Emma just looked to her, but Louise just smiled.

"I just like to check on you girls. I did the same with Gia most of her life." Louise assured her.

"I did go to see him last night." Emma admitted.

"And I'm guessing it was a late night?" Louise asked. Emma just shrugged.

"Later than it should have been." She replied honestly, her mind straying back to her predicament. "I only intended to go for an hour or so. We just..."

"Hey, I understand, I was your age too once believe it or not." Louise replied. "So, was it a good night?"

"It was definitely memorable." Emma muttered, just as Cat came in with some coffee for them both.

"I put extra sugar in yours." Cat informed Emma.

"That should help." Emma answered. "Thanks Cat."

"Is everything alright?" Louise asked her. Emma couldn't help thinking about the arrangement. She could hardly think of anything else, but when all was said and done, this wasn't her day. It was Louise and Eric's. It wouldn't be fair to burden them with her problem hours before their wedding. By the end of the day, they would be heading off to Madrid on their honeymoon. The last thing Emma wanted was for them to be distracted from their own big day for her problems.

"It was just a late night." Emma assured her. "I should be fine once we get there."

"As long as you're sure." Louise responded.

"Really, I'm just tired." Emma reiterated. "I'll be alright."

Emma could see Louise looking at her, and couldn't help feeling like she wasn't convinced. Most people that knew Emma had told her repeatedly she was a hopeless liar. It seemed to take ages, but eventually, Louise just took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess we just need to get you dressed then." She answered. Emma was relieved. She wasn't sure whether Louise was convinced, or whether she had decided to just let the matter drop for Emma's sake. Either way, it meant she didn't have to bring her drama in and risk ruining their day. "Come on, the driver should be here soon."

"Driver?" Emma asked.

"Well, Kyle." She informed Emma. "What's the point in your dad's company having high-end cars and drivers if we don't get to use them once in a while?"

"So dad's business partner is going to be our chauffeur?" Emma asked. "A little below his pay grade isn't it?"

"I think he wanted an excuse to be part of the day." Louise responded. "Anyway, come on, get dressed! We don't want to be late!"

Back at the hotel, Eric and Gia were in the meeting room, checking on the last-minute details. There were only going to be a handful of guests, so they really didn't need a huge room.

"Does that aisle look straight to you?" Gia asked Eric. He just shook his head.

"Gia, its fine, just like it was fifteen minutes ago." He chuckled. He had opted to make Gia his 'best man' for the occasion, a responsibility she had taken very seriously. She was checking every detail, trying to make sure that everything was perfect for her mother's wedding. Eric couldn't help finding it more than a little amusing. "Would you calm down?"

"It's my job to be nervous, you're not meant to worry about anything!" Gia told him.

"Gia, I'm fine, the new heart is working just fine." He assured her, tapping his chest. "Seriously, you're actually getting me more worked up getting like this. Can you please try to find a way to relax a little?"

Gia just nodded her head, moving aside as someone came by with a planter, putting it down by the podium the registrar would be using to read the ceremony.

"Tell you what, why don't you go and see where Jake is with those programs?" He asked her. "The printer's is only around the corner, he should have been back by now."

"No doubt he's found something shiny to distract him." She said, rolling her eyes as she started to gather up her jacket. "If he's gotten lost, I swear..."

"Easy Gia, he's probably just got held up." Eric told her. "Just go and see if you can help him."

Gia left the room, at which Eric took a seat, pulling out his cell phone.

"Louise?" He asked. "Yes...yes, but that tradition's only for SEEING the bride. How are things there?"

He chuckled as he settled back in his chair.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the story here too." He replied. "It's not too late to elope is it?"

Down in the lobby, Gia arrived to see Jake carrying a large box through the door. She approached him, and from the look on her face, he could see she was stressing out.

"Hey Gia!" He greeted her cheerfully. He knew she was already irritated, so it was already too late to do much about it. It wasn't as though he had anything to lose by needling her further.

"Hey Gia?" She asked. "Is that all you have to say? Where have you been?"

"I've been to the printers for the programs!" Jake told her. "You sent me remember?"

"That was almost an hour ago!" Gia protested.

"It took a while." He replied. Gia just gestured to the box in his hands.

"So what's that?" She asked him.

"It's the programs." He answered. She furrowed her brows.

"That's the programs?" She asked him.

"Yeah, all 110 of them!" He declared. Gia's eyebrows shot up.

"110?" She asked him. "Jake, there are only 11 guests!"

"But this note says..."

"Jake, that's not a zero, it's a full stop!" Gia yelled at him. "Wait, what about the bouquet?"

"Oh...well...I had to leave it." He told her. "You see, the programs cost a lot more than I expected, and I don't have my ATM card."

"You haven't gotten the bouquet?" Gia asked.

"I didn't have any money after paying for all those programmes..."

"YOU BOUGHT 10 TIMES MORE THAN YOU NEEDED!" Gia screamed at him. Just then, Jake smirked, opening the box to show her the programs.

"They have them arranged in boxes so they don't crush the pop-up decorations." Jake told her. "I sent Orion for the bouquet because the florist is the opposite way."

Gia just punched him hard in the shoulder to let out her annoyance. Just then, Orion and Cass came back into the hotel. Orion was carrying the bouquet.

"Speaking of which, here's the happy couple now." Jake teased him. Orion just glared at him. He didn't seem to be amused in the slightest, while Cass seemed to be more embarrassed than anything else. "Sorry, too soon?"

"MUCH too soon!" Orion put down firmly.

"OK, am I missing something?" Gia asked. Orion started to stammer something out, but Gia just grabbed the bouquet and the programs. "You know what? Never mind, there's way too much to do."

As Gia ran off, Orion just glared at Jake.

"Come on, it was..."

"It wasn't funny! We agreed, no one talks to Eric or Louise." He reminded Jake. "There's no reason to cause any problems today. We can head to the reservation and straighten this out ourselves afterwards, but for now, we keep this to ourselves."

"Alright." Jake answered as he gestured towards the meeting rooms. He followed Orion and Cass up the stairs. "Go ahead and ruin all my fun why don't you?"

In another part of the hotel, Noah was working on his computer, while Quinn was getting changed. Tensou was sitting on the desk, taking a look at his work on the computer. Noah let out a groan as he stroked the bridge of his nose.

"Tensou, how many times do I have to tell you I hate people reading over my shoulder?" Noah asked him.

"I'm not, I'm way too short for that." Tensou told him.

"It's an expression." Noah said as he looked to him.

"Would you prefer it if I just accessed the computer wirelessly to check your work?" He asked. Noah just sighed.

"That's not really much better." He responded. "Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Without my duties at the Command Centre, I don't exactly have a whole lot else to do." Tensou reminded him. "I thought maybe I could help..."

"Noah, are you still working?" Quinn asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Uh...kind of." Noah replied as he shut over his lap top.

"I told you to start getting ready!" She reprimanded him as she got into the room, straightening out her blouse.

"He was working on those glowing crystals." Tensou told her. Noah just glared at him.

"Tattle tale." He grumbled. "I was just going over some readings..."

"Noah, we'll have all the time in the world to check on those readings when we get to the island." Quinn assured him. "Now will you get dressed? I don't want you to be the reason the wedding's late getting started."

"Everyone knows the bride is always late anyway." Noah grumbled.

"Well, that's the brides' prerogative." She replied. "Now get in there and get your tux on!"

As Noah went into the bathroom to get changed, Quinn checked her appearance in the mirror. Tensou fluttered over to her.

"You are bringing me with you aren't you?" He asked. "I love living at Noah's place when he's there, but if you leave me behind with his dad and his Storage Hunters marathons I'll have to trigger my self-destruct."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll take you with us, I promise." Quinn assured him. "Just remember to give us our space when we want a little private time."

"Don't worry; I got the message the last time I missed the tie on the door knob." Tensou told her. "I don't really want to see that again."

"Quinn, can I get a hand in here?" Noah called through. "I can't get this stupid tie to work."

"I'm coming!" She called through, heading into the bathroom.

Outside the hotel, a black Audi pulled up at the front of the hotel. Kyle turned off the engine, turning around in his chair to look at Louise.

"Alright, that's us here." He told them. "I'll just be in the parking lot. Give me a call when you're ready to go."

"Emma, could you go in and check which room we're in?" She asked.

"But we know..."

"Just make sure you know which way we're going." Louise told her. Emma just got out of the car and headed inside, leaving Louise alone with Cat and Kyle. She looked to the young woman, smiling.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked. "Nervous?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you when my stomach stops churning." She replied. Kyle looked between them.

"Um...isn't this conversation backwards?" He asked.

"If you don't mind Kyle, this is kind of private." Louise answered. Kyle just turned back to the front of the car, raising the partition to the rear. Louise just took Cat's hands in her own. "It's alright, just take some deep breaths."

Cat just nodded and did as she was told. Emma came back, opening the door.

"Alright, I know where we're going." Emma told them. "Are we ready to go?"

Louise just looked to Cat, who nodded to indicate she was alright.

"I guess we are." She answered, getting out of the car.

In the meeting room, the others were just starting to get into their seats, prepared for Louise's arrival. Eric was standing by the podium with Gia, who was fidgeting a lot more than he was. He smiled as he saw her checking her pockets.

"It's in the left pocket, just like it was the last time." He assured her.

"I just wanted to be sure." She told him. They all looked to the back of the room as Cat came in, making her way to the front.

"They're right outside." She told them, taking her seat. "Go on, you can begin."

With that, the registrar started the CD player. Eric smiled as he heard Redbone's 'Come and Get Your Love' playing.

"She is unique." Eric said to the registrar. He just shrugged.

"Last week, I married a couple dressed as Catwoman and Nightwing." He answered as the doors opened and Louise came in with Emma by her side. They all stood up, turning to watch her come up the aisle. As she arrived by the pedestal, the registrar turned off the music and smiled.

"Friends and family, we all know why we're here." He began. "It is a rare thing in life to find the love of a person we truly feel completes us. To be blessed to find that twice in life is the kind of thing that makes me truly believe in miracles. Eric and Louise have come before us today to solidify that love in the eyes of the law, and in the presence of the people they care about the most in the world. I feel honoured to be here to officiate this ceremony."

As Eric turned to Louise, he took her hands gently in his own. He took a deep breath as he looked to her.

"We've both been here before, and we know how fragile life is." He began. "When I lost Eleanor, I was...I was inconsolable. I could never believe I could feel that kind of love for anyone again. I love Emma with all of my heart, and she's my world, but...for so long I've always felt like there was a part of me that was missing, that was empty."

He stepped closer, looking her in the eyes.

"You have been in my life for as long as I can remember. I can't begin to tell you how happy you make me." He told her. "But here, now, in front of everyone that matters to me, I promise to spend every day we have together from now on trying to make you every bit as happy as you've made me. I love you, and I am honoured that you agreed to be my wife."

He slipped the ring onto her finger, at which Louise just looked back to him.

"I tried to think of something clever or insightful to say." Louise began. "I really wish I was good with words, or could think of some beautiful poem but all I can think of to say is, I love you in a way I didn't think was possible."

As she slid the ring onto Eric's finger, the registrar gestured for the party to stand.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of California, I would like to introduce for the first time, Eric and Louise Goodall." He declared. "You may kiss the bride."

Everyone applauded as the short ceremony concluded. Louise turned to the group, taking the bouquet.

"Alright, we've just got one thing left to do." She told the group. "Ladies, if you'd all gather please."

"What's happening?" Cass asked Orion. "What is she doing?"

"It's a custom on Earth. She's going to throw the bouquet towards the ladies gathered at the wedding." Orion explained to her. "There's a superstition that whoever catches it will be the next to marry."

"This is how they do arrangements on Earth?" Cass asked him. Orion just sighed.

"No, it's just a superstition." He told her. "Just...don't catch the bouquet."

As the girls assembled, Louise took a quick glance over her shoulder, before throwing the flowers overhead. Although she was distracted by her own issues, and didn't really make much of an effort to catch it, Emma found herself shoved a little roughly aside. She could almost swear that Cat had pulled her arm, stopping her getting to it. Gia caught the bouquet, raising some cheers from the others.

"Sorry Emma." She said apologetically. "I...guess I'm kind of a klutz."

"Well, we all knew that anyway." Gia teased her. "Anyway, come on, you two have a honeymoon to get to!"

As they started to file out of the room, while Troy and Noah covered the happy couple in confetti, Louise just cast a knowing smile back at Cat, who nodded in appreciation. This part of the plan had gone without a hitch. Now, all she needed to do was find a time to ask Gia the most important question of her life.


	8. Planning A Road Trip

The rest of the night was a lot of fun for the Rangers after the wedding. Although they had all checked out of the hotel, the Goodall house, while a little small for all of them, was essentially going to be empty for the next couple of weeks while they went on honeymoon.

It wasn't as though they weren't used to squeezing into a small residence. By comparison to the Red Galleon, the house was reasonably large, and since they knew it wouldn't be long until they all went their separate ways. Noah and Quinn were due to head off to Anton's island in a couple of days, Troy and Allison were heading back to their apartment the following day, and Orion was bound to be taking Cass back to the reservation soon, so they all appreciated that this was probably one of the last times they would all be in one place at the same time and fully intended to take advantage of it.

Right now, they were in the middle of a spirited game of Pictionary. They had gone for the most obvious split, putting the boys and the girls on separate teams. Right now, Noah was up on the floor, drawing, while his team tried to guess.

"Paper, page, uh...menu?" Jake rattled off as Noah scribbled down a rough sketch. He kept shaking his head as he started to draw something else.

"Bracelet, circle, necklace?" Troy added. Noah let out a groan of frustration as they continued to throw out guesses.

"There's a chain...handcuffs!" Orion suggested. Noah indicated he was on the right lines. "Uh..."

"Bondage?" Jake suggested. "Wait...a book, bondage...50 Shades of Grey!"

"NO!" Noah cried out as the timer sounded, indicating their time was up. The girls were celebrating as this put them firmly in the lead.

"Well...what the hell was it?" Troy asked. Cat put her hand up.

"Go ahead, Cat for the steal." Noah groaned.

"Well, there's a book, and handcuffs...and a plus sign." Cat explained. "Book Arrest...It's Bucharest!"

"See, she got it!" Noah said, throwing the marker over his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, how is that fair?" Troy asked. "There are six of you and only four of us!"

"Well, you chose the teams remember?" Gia chuckled. "Besides, you have Noah."

"Yeah, and the girls have Quinn AND Gia!" Jake protested, before turning to the other guys with a smile. "Maybe we should have thought twice about the team choices."

"Well, I think fifteen behind is about my limit." Troy stated, pouring himself another drink, calling an end to the game. "The girls win, I don't mind admitting it."

"I've got to admit; even my optimism is stretched to the limit." Jake replied. "How about we just chill for a little while."

"Well, I guess now would be as good a time as any to order in dinner." Noah answered, going to the drawer in the table next to him. He pulled out some menus. "So, what's everyone looking for? Chinese? Indian? Thai?"

"Thai sounds pretty good." Gia commented.

"I could go for Thai." Jake agreed. Everyone else just nodded along in agreement. Cat grabbed the phone.

"I can make the call." She volunteered. "I know what everyone likes. Cass, I have a feeling you'll like the green chicken curry."

A she left the room, Gia just smiled.

"Wow, you really landed on your feet there." Emma complimented her. "She knows not just your order, but all your friends' as well? Now THAT'S love."

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing." Gia told them. "I still can't believe my luck."

"It's very clear the two of you really care for each other." Cass added. "I know we didn't really get off on the right foot, but seeing the two of you together...I can't imagine how anyone would think that's wrong."

"Thank you." Gia replied. "I guess you did learn a lot since you left the reservation."

"Oh, believe me, we did." Orion answered.

"I guess you're looking forward to getting back there and sharing with everyone some of the stuff you learned." Troy added. Orion and Cass just kind of looked at each. "What? Did I just say something?"

"There's...um...there's some stuff we really have to sort out there." Orion replied.

"What kind of stuff?" Troy asked. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"It's all kind of...complicated." Orion told them. "When we both get back there..."

"Wait, you're going back alone?" Emma asked him. "Orion!"

"Emma, I'm just trying to think of..."

"Orion, this isn't something you need to deal with alone." Emma assured him.

"Emma, I know that but I don't want to drag you into this if I don't have to." Orion told her. "I doubt everyone's going to be happy about this, and I wanted to avoid anyone saying anything to you or..."

"Orion, do you really think I can't deal with this?" Emma asked.

"Um...we're all a few paces behind here." Gia said, looking a little irritated. "What's going on?"

"Orion and Cass were arranged." Jake told her. They all just glared at Jake. "What?"

"Jake, this isn't funny!" Orion replied grumpily.

"Come on, it's KIND of funny." Jake replied with a little smirk.

"Alright...arranged?" Noah asked. "You've been arranged? What exactly do you mean by arranged?"

"We've been arranged to be married." Cass told them. Everyone just stared at them.

"OK, what?" Gia blurted out. "You've been arranged to be married?"

"It's...it's an old custom from Andresia." Orion told them. "Centuri and Cass' father have gotten together and they've got the idea in their heads that Cass and I would be a good couple."

"And they've decided this because...?" Noah asked, waiting for an answer. Orion just shook his head.

"Look, this is a mess we have to deal with." He told them. "They're going on the way things were back home, it's...it's the only way they know."

"And did anyone explain to them about Emma?" Gia asked, staring at him defiantly. "What's she in all of this?"

"To be fair, I don't think any of them actually knew the nature of my relationship with Emma." Orion told them. "We always kept the couple stuff on the down low at the reservation, I don't think any of them knew. Also, romance wasn't really a consideration in the way things were in my village."

"They arranged people based on who they thought would make strong offspring, or to bring together families or..." Cass said, before seeing the way they were looking at her. "The point is, it wasn't all that common for people to choose their own partner. In some of the bigger cities they had abandoned the practice but a lot of our people thought that was them abandoning their faith."

"And...the two of you are meant to be alright with this?" Troy asked. Cass just nodded.

"They already knew Orion and I got on well." She told them. "They figured that we would be happy together."

"So that makes everything alright?" Gia said, throwing up her hands. "This is unbelievable!"

"Our ways are backward, I know that." Orion told her. "I have no intention of marrying Cass...and now that we've talked, she doesn't want to marry me either. We were just going to go back to the reservation and talk things through with Centuri and Cass' family and hope they understand our decision."

"Orion, I'm a part of this whether you like it or not." Emma told him. "There are going to be people who will blame me regardless of if I'm there or not. At least if I go, then I can be there to support you in this."

"Hey guys, I ordered the meal!" Cat told them, coming into the room with a bottle of champagne. She had a huge smile on her face. "And since I've got all your attention, there's something I really wanted to..."

"Emma, I really appreciate this, but..."

"There's no buts here Orion, I'm going!" Emma told him flatly.

"We all are." Troy added. "You're one of us, and we want to help if we can."

"OK, so apparently I don't have everyone's attention." Cat replied. "What happened?"

"It seems Orion's Preacher and Cass' father think that Orion and Cass should get married." Gia answered abruptly.

"They do?" Cat asked. "But isn't Orion dating Emma?"

"Apparently that doesn't matter much in their culture." Gia added.

"Gia please, this is difficult enough." Emma pleaded with her. She took Orion's hand gently. We'll all go to the reservation. It's emotional support. We'll still let you take the lead talking to Centuri."

"We'll let you take the lead all the way." Troy assured him. "But you don't have to face everyone alone."

"Thanks guys." Orion told them. "I really appreciate it."

"Me too." Cass answered. "I really am sorry for all the trouble this has caused."

"It's alright; we know it wasn't really your fault." Emma assured Cass. "I guess we just have to hope for the best."

"Well, the food's been ordered, it should be here soon." Cat told them, sitting down. Gia noticed the bottle of champagne.

"Hey, Cat, what's with the champagne?" Gia asked. Cat realised she was still holding the bottle and had to think for a moment, before she handed it over.

"Oh..um...I figured we didn't really have a chance to toast Eric and Louise." She rushed out. "I figured we could all do that now."

"Now that sounds like the perfect thing to take our minds off this road trip." Troy said with a smile, gathering some glasses. Gia popped the cork on the champagne bottle and started pouring.

"So Cat, sorry we were in the middle of something." Gia told her. "Wasn't there something you wanted to say?"

"Oh...um..." Cat stammered, trying to regain her composure. She had been all set to make her move. As happy as she was for Eric and Louise, the champagne hadn't been intended for that. After hearing what had been going on in the room, she had a feeling that now wasn't the time. She was sure that she and Gia had all the time in the world, and there would be other opportunities to ask her to spend the rest of her life with her. "It's...it's not important. There'll be other times."


	9. The Guest

**A/N: **OK, first and foremost, I AM still alive! I know it's been a while, and I wanted to explain. I've recently been in negotiations to begin a new job, and that required my attention. Hopefully now that's over, I'll get back to updating regularly. As a treat, while it'll be a while before I begin my Dino Charge stories properly, hopefully this chapter gives you a little something of a taste to look forward to. Thank you all for your patience, and your continued support.

In a laboratory, many miles from Harwood, a young woman pulled up in her car, into the space marked out for her. She killed the engine of her BMW, stepping out, and heading for the doorway direct from the garage into the building. She pulled out a security pass, and swiped it, which opened up a panel giving her access to the retinal scan. To the outside world, this building was just a simple laboratory, a pharmaceutical company as its cover, but the security she had to go through very quickly betrayed the truth of the matter. It was just the way her boss wanted it.

Anton Mercer was well known to be eccentric. He had been described as everything from quirky to completely paranoid. Dr Morgan had known him long enough that she wasn't overly concerned though. Her six figure salary and the lifestyle it afforded her meant that he could be as paranoid as he wanted with his research.

Stepping into a small room, the door closed behind her, and a box opened up, allowing her to put her cell phone inside. Once she had, and sealed the box, beams of light scanned her, searching for any form of recording technology or weapons.

"Submit to voice recognition." A voice told her.

"Dr Kiera Morgan." She answered. The door at the other end opened, allowing her into the entrance way, where there were security guards waiting. Three of them in the lobby were armed with MP5 sub-machine guns; the guy at the desk had a Sig in a holster at his hip. He smiled as he saw Kiera.

"Dr Morgan, you're looking lovely today as usual." He complimented her.

"Thanks Glen." She responded. "How's the shift been?"

"Pretty quiet." He answered. "The other lab guys haven't burned the place down yet, and our guest has been pretty quiet."

"Our guest is a ten thousand year old ice cube." She chuckled. "I'd be surprised if he did cause any problems."

Just then, one of the lab guys came in, looking around. He saw Kiera and immediately ran over.

"Dr Morgan, I'm so glad you're here." He rushed out. "You really need to see this!"

She furrowed her brows as she made her way with him into the main laboratory. There, lab workers were rushing around, checking on machines. They were analysing results of tests running day and night, but the most prominent thing in the room was a huge chunk of ice, inside which was a frozen, human body. It had been cut with lasers as close in to him as they dared, and he was being scanned and analysed constantly. One of Anton's dig teams had found him in a glacier in Alaska, and he had already spent a small fortune on tests ever since he had discovered that unlike many other frozen specimens...this one still registered signs of life.

"OK, so what exactly are we looking at?" She asked.

"We were running tests on this." He told her, gesturing to a secure box which contained a strange, glowing gem. This was the reason that Anton had sent her to his unit in New York instead of retaining her on the island with the rest of his research team. He hadn't been clear about exactly why he had moved this research all the way out here, he had only told her that if he was right about what he had found, then he didn't want to be too close to it. He didn't trust himself with the power he might have found.

The gem he had found emitted a strange form of radiation. It was deep purple, and would glow constantly. The radiation, they had established, wasn't harmful to humans or plant life, but it was unique, and suggested that it housed a source of incredible power. Anything with that kind of power had the potential to change the world, either for the better, or to cause devastation.

"Have you managed to synthesise and harness the power yet?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet, but we did find something completely by accident." He told her with a smile. He picked up the gem, and bringing it over to the man they had jokingly taken to calling 'Bobby', after Bobby Drake, the character of Iceman from the X-men.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He held the gem closer to him, at which the machines around him started to go haywire.

"What the...is this...have you seen these readings?" She asked him. "His heart rate, his brain waves, his metabolism...all of them jumped into normal ranges!"

"Exactly." He stated. "That was when I did a much closer scan of his whole body for radiation, and I found this."

He showed her a cut-away image on a computer screen, which showed that in his hand, he was holding something that couldn't be penetrated by the scan, something the same size and shape as the gem in his own hand.

"Glen...are you saying...?"

"We have a second gem." He told her. "I think the energy from that gem is what kept him alive all this time. He must have grabbed it all those years ago before he was frozen, that's why he's still alive now instead of...well...you know..."

"Close proximity seems to have an effect." Kiera surmised. "I'm calling Anton."

"You're calling Dr Mercer?" He asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if we play our cards right, we could end up with a second gem, and successfully de-frost the first cave man." She told him. "So after this, do you want to wait on the nomination or call the Nobel society direct?"

It had been a long road trip out of the city to the reservation. Orion was sitting in the back seat of Troy's car with Emma, while Troy and Jake were up front. Jake was playing around with the radio, trying to find a station, but all he could get was static.

"Jake, we're out of range of all the local towers." Troy groaned.

"Come on, surely there's at least one station out here." Jake suggested. "Orion, haven't any Andresians started broadcasting yet?"

Orion didn't answer. He was just staring out the window at the road ahead of him. Emma could see how nervous he was. It wasn't normally like him to let things get to him, but she knew that it was a pretty big deal. He was going back to his friends and his family to tell them he wanted to pull out of the arrangement they had made for him. It was an important part of his culture that he wanted to walk away from. He had to tell Centuri, a man who had been a father to him for most of his life that he wanted to form his own path. Emma took his hand gently.

"You know, there are a few musicians in the village." She reminded him. "It might not be a terrible idea. I'm sure we could help them start a radio station."

Orion just continued to stare out the window.

"Just think, with the boost in the signal from a radio mast, it could really help communications too." She continued. "They could receive broadcasts from other cities..."

"I guess we could always suggest it." Orion replied. Jake finally gave up on the radio and just switched it off.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was off the beaten path." Troy replied in a sigh, staring at the road stretching out before him. "Where's this turn-off again?"

"It's the dirt track just up here on the right." Emma told him. "Just by that gnarled old tree up ahead!"

"You call this a road?" He asked as he took the turn. He checked the mirror to check that the car behind them had seen the turn and followed them. "I thought the Andresians were building up the area."

"They must not have started on the road or the rail network yet." Orion answered. "I think they're working mainly on the village infrastructure, getting the mine and the farms up and running."

"It's really beautiful out there." Emma told them. "You guys are going to love it, trust me."

Just then, Emma's cell phone rang. When she answered it, Gia was on the other end.

"Emma, are you sure we're going the right way?" She complained. "This looks like the ass-end of nowhere!"

"We're going the right way." Emma assured her. "How are things going there?"

"There's only so long you can play I spy before everyone gets bored." Gia assured her. "Especially when we passed the last thing of any real note about 10 miles back."

"I hate to say it, but she has a point." Jake replied.

"It's only a few more miles alright?" Emma repeated. "Come on guys, take it as an adventure. Remember what Noah said. It's a great chance to observe..."

"Noah's asleep." Gia grumbled, holding the phone close to the Blue Ranger so that she could hear him snoring. "I guess even he lost interest."

"We'll be there soon." Emma answered. "In the meantime, save your battery."

As Emma hung up, Gia just groaned.

"Trust Emma to end up with the guy that lives out in the wilds." She complained. "No offence Cass, but the sooner your village gets on the grid the better."

"It is a long journey." She agreed. "There is talk of renovations to the road and rail links, but so far I haven't heard when they're intending to begin."

"I'd have thought they'd be eager to get started on that as soon as possible." Cat commented from the driver's seat. "Surely they'll find it easier to trade if the access routes are easier."

"I couldn't comment." Cass answered. "The village elders make the decisions regarding the renovations."

"Wait...I think I see something up ahead!" Cat stated, pointing up ahead. Gia's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Oh my God." She gasped, shaking Noah awake. "Noah, you are not going to believe this place."

The reservation was set in an old mining town, far from most of the modern cities. It was a town that had been abandoned after a mine collapse in the latter part of the 1800's. For a while, it had been a historical site, but time and a lack of interest had caused it to fall into disrepair. When the Andresians were looking for somewhere to call their own, it seemed to a natural solution. The mine had collapsed, but the mineral seams in the earth were still largely untapped. The soil was rich, and the climate was more or less the same as Andresia, allowing them to create an environment not entirely dissimilar to the one they were used to. The Andresians had made short work of getting the businesses and homes back into a good state of repair, and creating a new home for themselves.

"Wow, this is...amazing." Noah commented. "It's like being in a time warp."

"I'm sorry?" Cass asked. Noah realised what he had said, and had to think quickly. He didn't mean to insult Cass or her people, but by the looks of the environment they had created for themselves, it seemed that Andresia, or at least the villages, were at a technological level a good way behind what Earth was used to. It was like stepping back into the days of his ancestors, the frontiersmen that had forged the country.

"It's...nice." Noah told her. "I just...it's not what I expected."

As they pulled up and parked, they could see there weren't many other vehicles in the village. There were a couple of trucks, presumably for trade purposes, but other than that, they didn't seem to have any personal vehicles. No cars or motorcycles that would suggest the citizens ventured out of the village particularly often. Orion got out of the car and approaching the village entrance, where there were two Andresians standing, keeping an eye on the road. As he approached, they started to make their way forward to intercept. As they saw him though, one of them just smiled.

Before any of them knew what was happening, he let out a huge yell and ran at Orion full-speed, tackling him off his feet.

"Orion!" Cat called out, running towards them as the two men wrestled on the ground. She grabbed a stick from the ground to help, but Emma stopped her.

"Its fine Cat, he's alright." Emma assured her. "_Orion, stop messing around already!_"

Orion jostled for position, but the other Andresian managed to shift just the wrong way, catching him in a painful arm-lock. He held him face-first to the ground.

"_It looks like you've gone soft Orion._" The other Andresian teased him, helping him up as Orion laughed. Andresians were naturally a little more robust than their Earth counterparts, and placed a lot of stock in physical strength. It was not uncommon for them to enjoy physical pastimes like wrestling. Orion just looked to the other Andresian.

"_I have been driving for the last couple of hours Libra._" He reminded him. "_We all have._"

"_Cass! How is my baby sister?_" Libra asked as he grabbed Cass in a rough headlock, ruffling her hair. Cat looked a little uncomfortable, but Emma shook her head to indicate it was alright. It seemed that their fondness for rough physical greetings didn't know any gender bias. Libra was a huge guy, standing head and shoulders above Orion, and quite a bit stockier in his build. He flashed a bright smile at the others. "So, would you prefer if I spoke English?"

"It would help." Gia answered. "We all came to visit with Orion. Is there somewhere we can stay?"

"Oh...well...I suppose...the tavern has rooms above it." He told them. "We haven't cleaned them up, but I guess we could let you have them."

"We don't get many visitors." The other Andresian explained.

"I'll bet." Jake answered. "It's not exactly the easiest to get to."

"I need to speak with Centuri and your father as soon as possible." Orion told him. "There is a private matter of some discussion we must discuss."

"There will be plenty of time for that." Libra said, slapping Orion on the back so hard he almost knocked him off his feet. "Come, my shift is nearly over. Let me take you to the tavern. While we prepare your rooms, you can tell us all about what my baby sister learned on her journey."

As the Rangers started to gather up their stuff, Noah couldn't help looking to the other Andresian at the entrance to the village. Cat just looked to him curiously.

"Noah, what's wrong?" She asked. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Noah told her. "Say Cat, doesn't it seem an awful lot like those two were sentries?"

"Sentries...you mean like guards?" Cat asked. "Why would they post guards at the entrance to the village? You're just being paranoid."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Noah answered as they started to follow Libra to the tavern, but he couldn't help feeling like something was amiss.

Meanwhile, back in New York, Kiera was grabbing some lunch when an alarm sounded. She was more concerned when she saw security guards running past her.

"OK, this can't be good." Kiera grumbled, before running after them. She felt worse when they ended up going into the main laboratory. The entire place was filled with thick, dense steam, reducing visibility to virtually nothing. She bumped into Glen as he rushed around some consoles.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, I was doing the analysis of the gem like you suggested." He told her. "I brought it to within six inches of our guest..."

"Six inches?" Kiera shrieked. "I said no closer than sixteen!"

"Next thing I know, everything's going nuts!" He told her.

"Alright, open the vents; I can't see a damn thing in here!" She responded. "We need to..."

Just then, one of the security guards flew past them unconscious. As he slammed into the wall, another guard hit the floor hard.

"What the hell?" She said as more guards flooded into the area. "Can we please get some visibility in here? Glen, what's happening with those vents?"

She then looked aside to see Glen was also unconscious. Before she knew what was happening, she was grabbed roughly from behind, and thrown over the work bench. She felt someone grab her, and turn her to face him. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

"You...you...you're the..."

"Out!" The caveman uttered. She was unarmed, and she could tell that he was stronger than her. It was nonsensical to try and restrain him herself. She figured it would be a lot easier if she let him go, and had the guards retrieve him later.

"OK, I'll let you out." She assured him. The caveman let her up, but kept a tight hold on her as she took him to the door. Opening it, she let him out, at which he ran to the nearest window. He slammed into it hard, and looked at it startled, but as he got up, he figured out how to open the window, and leapt out into the night, escaping into the streets of New York.

Kiera dialled her cell phone, taking a deep gulp.

"Uh...Dr Mercer, we have a problem." She told him. "Our guest has...escaped."


	10. The Reservation Guests

When the Rangers got to the tavern, they found the staff there already setting up for the evening. Orion had explained that pretty much everyone went to the tavern after their day of work in the fields or in the mines. It was as much a part of their faith as it was a social pastime. They would drink to toast the Earth Gods for their favour and the bounty they pulled from the Earth. It also served as a good way to unwind and relax after a hard day's work. In short, they worked hard, they prayed hard, and they played hard!

"_Orion, Emma, you're back!_" The barman greeted them warmly. He looked a little puzzled to see the large party filing in behind him. "_Oh, um...who are...?_"

"These people are my friends." Orion interrupted him, switching the conversation to English for the benefit of the Rangers. Andresia had been trading with other worlds for so long that most Andresians were extremely proficient in speaking multiple languages, most having strong second and third languages. While most of the Rangers had been taught some Andresian by Orion, for most of them it was only a few key phrases or words. They simply hadn't had the same length of time to learn. "They wanted to come to the reservation with me. Libra said you have some rooms."

"Oh...well...I suppose we do." The barman responded, looking around the group. He came around the bar, carrying some room keys. "I'm afraid they haven't been checked in some time, they may need refreshing..."

"It'll be fine." Troy assured him. "Things weren't exactly five-star on the Red Galleon. We'll be fine."

"These are the other Rangers?" The barman asked with a smile. Orion just nodded.

"They are." He replied. "We might have put our morphers away for safe keeping, but these are the ones we have to thank for ridding us of The Armada."

"Then they are more than welcome regardless of..." His words tailed off as he saw the way they were looking at him. "The...uh...condition of the accommodation. I just wish I could have had some notice to prepare for such illustrious guests."

"I can take them up." Orion told him, accepting the keys. "Thank you."

As they headed upstairs, finding their rooms, Orion went with Emma into her room, looking to help her settle in. He grimaced a little as they looked around. Pretty much every surface was covered in dust. The furniture was dated, likely having been here from the original mining settlement they were converting, and the bed left a lot to be desired. It had bed clothing, but it looked like it had been here as long as the tavern. As Emma dropped her bag on it, they could see the dust billowing up.

"Maybe we should..."

"It's fine." Emma replied, turning to face Orion. "We've stayed worse places. For months we stayed in that cave on Gosei's island where the bed...was quite literally a rock."

"I should probably have let him clean up the room first." Orion sighed. "I'm really sorry about this Emma."

"So am I." She answered. "But only because I can't stay with you."

"Emma, we..."

"I know, it's just not the right time." She answered. "Given the conversation you're about to have with Centuri, I guess seeing both of us in your place would be kind of like...rubbing everyone's face in it."

"I really do wish we had better arrangements." Orion told her. Emma just shrugged.

"Hey, like I said, I've stayed worse places." She answered. "There's...no bathroom."

"There's an outhouse." Orion said, sucking his teeth. Emma just smiled.

"It' just as well I'm an outdoors type." She replied, kissing him softly. "It shouldn't take us long to get settled in. Maybe you should find Centuri and Cass' parents."

"He'll be leading lessons with the young ones right now." Orion told her. "So, I guess that means we have a little while before dinner."

"I like the sound of that." Emma answered, drawing in closer.

In another room, Jake and Noah were getting settled in as best they could. Jake was a lot more enthusiastic than Noah was, having just thrown his bag in the corner and shaken out his bed clothing. Noah however was taking a little more time to clean up.

"Come on Noah, give it a rest." Jake told him. "It's not like a little dust ever killed anyone."

"You do realise some of this dust is probably pieces of the last inhabitants of the room right?" Noah stated. "Which means right about now, you're lying on top of...a hundred plus year old human skin?"

"You were never this uptight when we were on the Galleon." Jake chuckled. Noah pulled out his shirts on some hangers and went to the cupboard. "Like that. Why are you bothering to hang up your clothes? We're only going to be here a couple of days."

"Some of us have new jobs to go to once we're done here." Noah reminded him. He grabbed the door handle of the wardrobe, which came off in his hand and clattered to the floor, casting up dust. Jake just chuckled.

"OK, I guess the room could use a little TLC." Jake chuckled as Noah just stared at the door on the floor. He then looked up to the wardrobe, only to find no room for his clothes. It was full of stock for the bar.

"That's odd." Noah commented.

"Not really." Jake answered. "If there's room here, why wouldn't they use it as storage?"

"They have a tavern with guest rooms, which they haven't cleaned and they've filled with stock." Noah responded. "Don't you think that's odd?"

"The barman said that they weren't expecting guests." Jake reminded him.

"So why not get rid of the furniture and convert the rooms for storage use?" He asked. "Why have guest rooms at all if they weren't expecting guests?"

"Dude, you seriously over think everything. Just relax and enjoy it here." Jake told him. "I've played with these guys a bunch of times, and I can assure you those Andresians really know how to party."

"I just have a really funny feeling about this place." Noah responded as he put his clothes back in his bag reluctantly.

Meanwhile, in New York, a cop came out of a Starbucks, getting into the patrol car where his partner was waiting. He handed her a coffee.

"I swear, you really need to cut down on the artificial sweetener." He told her. "There's so much fake sugar in there I'm amazed the cup hasn't gotten cancer."

"I like the taste; I just don't like the calorie count." She responded. "I had to shut down the radio, we got that announcement again."

"An APB out on some guy running around half-naked with long hair covered in dirt?" He asked. "Last seen running on rooftops?"

"Yeah, some asshole keeps putting out an APB on Tarzan." She chuckled. "It's probably some rookie fresh out of the academy on radio duty. Damn I hate the first week after graduation."

"Prank week." He agreed, sipping his coffee. "You'd think the cadets would come up with something a bit more..."

Just then, there was a huge thud, and the whole car rocked. The roof dented inwards under the impact. Shortly afterwards, after a short hop, a man landed on the hood of the car. They looked to see the man described on the radio, crouched on the hood of the car. He stared in at them, seeing them looking at him in awe. Shortly afterwards, he leapt off the car and ran down an alley.

"...original?" The guy concluded in shock. "Was that...?"

"Either that or it's a hell of a coincidence." She answered, getting out of the car. As they did, a woman in a lab coat and a group of guys in suits arrived.

"Have you two seen a guy in a loincloth?" The woman asked.

"He just did the bodywork on the car!" The male cop told her. "He went down that street."

As they headed down the alley, they found the man, standing at the end of the street. He was facing the wall away from them. The male cop just smiled.

"It's a dead end." He stated. "We..."

"Let me deal with this." The woman in the lab coat replied. "He's with us."

"Who exactly are you?" The cop asked.

"Dr Kendall Morgan, Anton Mercer Industries." She replied, showing him some ID. "We...need to take him with us for...medical assistance."

"He just trashed our car!" The female cop replied. "He..."

They all stopped as they heard water trickling. They turned back towards the man in the loincloth.

"Is he...?"

"He has been holding it in for about a hundred thousand years." Kendall replied as she approached him. The caveman stopped peeing eventually, and turned to see the people crowding around him. He looked panicked, but Kendall held up her hands to indicate she meant no harm.

"Hey, it's alright, we won't hurt you." Kendall assured him. He didn't seem to be convinced. She pointed to her chest. "Kendall."

He seemed to understand what she was meaning, as he repeated the gesture.

"Koda." He answered. She took off her lab coat, offering it to him.

"You must be cold." She stated, before shivering to indicate what she meant. Koda just looked at it. He was indeed cold. Before he was frozen, his home had been a warm place, where the need for heavy clothing was minimal. This place was considerably colder, and harder than he remembered. Everything was hard, even the ground under his feet. He took the jacket, and then seeing the way everyone else was dressed, he figured out how to put it on. It was too small, but it meant he had something. Kendall smiled and gestured towards herself.

"Come with us." She told him. "We won't hurt you, we just want to help."

Koda started to move towards them, before breaking into a run and heading past them. The cops went for their guns, but Kendall stopped them.

"He's just scared." She told them. "He's...not from around here. He doesn't understand the way things are here."

"He's stopped!" One of the suits told her. She ran towards the end of the street, where they found Koda by a burger stand, hungrily guzzling all he could lay his hands on, while the vendor yelled at him angrily. Kendall just approached.

"Sorry about my friend here." She told him.

"He's just taken..."

"Here, take this." She answered, handing him some money. She looked to Koda, who was too busy eating to realise what was happening.

"Koda, can you come with us?" She asked him. He just stared at her, a burger half-hanging out of his mouth, and the remains of another couple lying on the ground. She could see the look in his eyes. "I guess it's been a while since you ate."

Koda continued to stare at her. She just smiled.

"If you come with us, you can have all the food you want." She promised him. He still didn't seem convinced. Kendall looked to the suits.

"Wallets, everyone." She told them, looking back to the vendor. "We'll take the lot."

As Kendall and the suits started to gather up all the burgers they could carry, using them to tempt Koda to go with them, the cops just stared in disbelief.

"He just totalled the car!" The male cop complained. "Are we really just going to let them take him away?"

"Do YOU want to write this one up?" The female cop asked him. The male cop just thought about what that paperwork would look like, and how many officials he'd likely have to talk to explaining the events of the night. He just sighed.

"We went for coffee and came back to find the car like that." He replied.

"Good choice." She sighed. "I'll call a pickup truck for the cruiser."

Meanwhile, back at the reservation, the Rangers had settled in, and headed down into the tavern. By then, it seemed that news of the Rangers' arrival was all around the settlement, and everyone had descended, throwing a much larger and more raucous party than the Rangers were expecting. Drink flowed at a steady rate, and spirits were high. Orion smiled as a group of miners started singing loudly as others pounded their feet on the floor and their tankards on the table to the time of the music.

"This is some party huh?" Jake asked Troy.

"They certainly seem to like having you back." Troy commented. "You've only been gone a couple of days."

"I think all of you being here might be a factor too." Orion assured him. He looked to the barman. "Where's Centuri? I thought he was going to be here."

"He was held up." The barman told him. "Libra went to see if he could help him."

"We really should talk..."

"Come on Orion, you can't leave your own party." Gia said with a smile as she accepted another drink from the bar. While the Rangers were technically underage, the Reservation had a few dispensations under the law to accommodate their culture. The age of consumption was lower, since the Andresians considered anyone 17 or over an adult and old enough to work in the mines and start a family. They were allowed to cultivate and use their mushroom tea for their religious ceremonies. As long as they didn't do such things off the reservation, they were allowed to maintain their cultural heritage. "Why don't you sing one of your songs?"

"I really..."

"Orion's got a wonderful voice!" Emma interrupted. "Go on Orion! I'd love to see it!"

The rest of the bar joined in the encouragement, pounding on the tables and chanting his name. Eventually, Orion relented and got up to start singing. Cat felt her cell phone vibrating, and pulled it out, answering it.

"Hello?" She asked. "Hi, sorry it's a bit loud in here. I'll need to go outside."

As he left though, Noah, who was sitting at a table with some Andresians, who were staring at him watched her leaving. They were staring at his skin, and some were even playing with his hair, fascinated by how different it was. Andresia had a climate with sunlight that wasn't anywhere near as strong as some regions on Earth. They had evolved with little to no melanin in their eyes, skin or hair, meaning that almost exclusively, they were very pale skinned, blonde haired and had very light coloured eyes. They had seen the variation in the Rangers, and Emma had been there a few times, so they knew Earthlings could be different, but Noah was SO different that they were intrigued.

He furrowed his brows, seeing them whispering. Jake saw him and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, seriously can you just enjoy yourself?" Jake asked him.

"Did you see the way they were looking at her?" Noah asked. Jake just shrugged.

"You know some of them have a thing about...you know." Jake told him.

"But none of them know about her." Noah told him. "They aren't looking at Gia any differently."

"I don't know, maybe it's the hair." Jake answered. "They all seemed pretty intrigued by your 'fro."

"I'm not so sure." Noah told him. Just then, Gia grabbed them.

"Come on guys, they're dancing now! Some of them want us to join in!" She told them.

"I'm not really..."

"Come on Noah, its fun, honestly." Jake assured him. Noah just groaned and got up, being dragged onto the dance floor, where Orion was waiting to show them the moves.

Outside, Cat had found somewhere a little quieter to take her call.

"Sorry Louise, it was really noisy in there." She stated.

"Have you asked her yet?" Louise rushed out excitedly. "Oh, was that your party? Am I missing it?"

"No, it wasn't our party." Cat sighed. "We've got caught up in some Andresian thing with Orion. I haven't had a chance to ask her yet."

"Cat..."

"I know, I really want to ask too. Believe me." Cat protested. "I just figured it might be a good idea to leave it a little while...until we get home."

"But you are going to ask her aren't you?" Louise asked. "You have to promise to call me right away! I want to know..."

"Believe me, you're the first person we'll call." Cat answered. "It sucks for me too. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to ask."

"Well as long as you make it special, and get tons of photos! I want to see Gia's face!" She rushed out excitedly.

"Just enjoy your honeymoon." Cat told her. "We'll let you know what's happening I promise."

With that, she hung up, but as she did, she noticed a couple of people speaking a short way off. She made her way over, but couldn't understand what was being said. She knew it was Andresian.

One of them yelled at her in Andresian as they approached. He kept gesturing to the phone in her hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just my phone!" She told them. As they got closer, coming into the light, she recognised them as Libra and Centuri. When they recognised her, Centuri stepped closer.

"Oh, Cat...I'm sorry for the confusion." He told her. "We didn't recognise you in the dark."

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. "Orion's party is..."

"Libra told me about that, we just had some matters to discuss." Centuri interrupted her. She didn't want to press the matter, knowing that Orion still had to talk to Centuri about the arranged marriage. It wouldn't help him to blurt out that she already knew he was planning on refusing to go through with it.

"Oh...well...OK." She answered.

She noticed that Libra was still staring at her phone. She offered it to him.

"Oh, it's a new I-phone, I just got it." She stated. "Would you like to see it?"

"We...don't really have such devices here." Centuri told her. "We aren't sure about using such things yet."

"Oh." Cat responded. "Well, we could tell you about..."

"That's not necessary." Libra cut her off. Centuri just said something to him in Andresian.

"You're not from around here, so you don't understand our ways." Centuri told her. "Would you mind just keeping it out of sight while you're here?"

"Oh...I guess not." She answered. "So, I'll be getting back now. Are you coming?"

"We'll be along shortly." Centuri told her. With that, she left them. Libra just turned to Centuri.

"_I don't like this._" Libra told him. "_We knew Orion was coming back, but these others he brought with him..._"

"_Just stay calm._" Centuri responded. "_They will be on their way soon enough._"

With that, they headed for the tavern, where the party was well underway.

**A/N:** OK, quick note, thanks to those who pointed out an error in my last chapter. The character of Kendall Morgan was mis-named Kiera. Kiera was the pre-production name (not that I'd have minded another Kira in a dinosaur themed season!) and I forgot it was changed for the episodes.

So, to clarify, the character I called Kiera is MEANT to be Kendall, and I've named her as such from now on. Sorry for the mistake.


	11. New Andresian Trouble

Cat got back into the tavern, finding the group standing around as Orion sat across the table with another Andresian male. They each had a line of half a dozen tankards in front of them, and others were sitting around watching them. Orion just smirked at him and said something in Andresian.

"What's going on?" Cat whispered to Gia.

"It's some kind of Andresian drinking game." She replied. "They're trying to psych each other out before they begin."

"They're going to try and drink all that?" Cat asked. Emma just sighed and nodded.

"Draco here challenged him to a game of Frakkushia tomorrow." Emma explained. "Apparently this is all part of that whole deal."

"So...they get drunk before the game?" Cat asked.

"I think this is how they decide who kicks off." Gia replied, furrowing her brows. They caught bits and pieces about what was being said. Between the noise in the room from raucous singing, and the fact both Orion and Draco were already a little well-oiled and speaking rapidly in Andresian, they weren't exactly certain what was going on. Emma was pretty close to being fluent by now, but even she could admit that she lost well over half of the conversation.

The Andresians around them started pounding their tankards on the table, and stomping their feet. They started singing in a low, rumbling tone, at which Orion began. He barked out a line of the song, at which they both threw down their first tankard.

As they finished, slamming down their tankards together, Draco looked to Orion.

"You look unsteady." He commented. "We can call this off anytime."

"I was going to offer you the same thing flower blossom." Orion replied. Draco barked out the second line, at which they started quaffing down more drink. Some of it slopped carelessly down their faces and their shirts.

"Well, that's attractive." Cat said sarcastically. "I can see what you see in him."

"He's not always like this." Emma grumbled as they slammed down their tankards. "Still...it is a side of him I'm not used to seeing."

As they slammed down their tankards, Draco finished marginally faster than Orion. He leaned across the table, slapping Orion hard across the face, causing a cheer from the others.

"Did he just...?" Gia asked. "Um...is this a part of the game?"

"Well, Orion's not responding, so I assume so." Emma said, noticeably wincing from having seen Orion taking the hit. Instead of being angry though, he just smiled.

"You should back out now." Draco told him. "That pretty face of yours is the best thing you have to offer your future wife."

"You think I have a pretty face?" Orion responded, before barking out a line of the song. They both started chugging their ale, which Orion finished first this time. As he slammed down his tankard, he leaned forward and slapped Draco hard.

"OK, it's definitely part of the game." Emma said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's a pretty dumb game." Gia commented.

"Well, can we say everything we do makes sense?" Cat asked her. Gia just shrugged.

"I guess not." She answered. They watched as Orion and Draco chugged another tankard, but Draco seemed to struggle and gag a little. Before long, he spluttered out some of the drink, conceding the match. Orion finished his tankard, before getting up from the table, throwing up his arms in triumph as others cheered him. He swayed a little as he stood triumphantly, slamming down his tankard.

"I'll let you kick off tomorrow." Orion told him. "It looks like you'll need all the help you can get!"

Draco just nodded and got up, shaking Orion's hand before walking away. Emma just stared at Orion.

"Well you didn't tell me about this bit of Andresian culture." She commented. He just smiled at her goofily.

"Hey, I've heard Jake's stories about the locker rooms at his soccer matches." He said in a slightly slurred tone. "OK, I think I might need to sit down for a bit."

"With the amount you've put away I'm not surprised." Troy commented, helping Orion to a chair. "You do know you are meant to help Centuri with services tomorrow."

Cat got back into the tavern, finding the group standing around as Orion sat across the table with another Andresian male. They each had a line of half a dozen tankards in front of them, and others were sitting around watching them. Orion just smirked at him and said something in Andresian.

"What's going on?" Cat whispered to Gia.

"It's some kind of Andresian drinking game." She replied. "They're trying to psych each other out before they begin."

"They're going to try and drink all that?" Cat asked. Emma just sighed and nodded.

"Draco here challenged him to a game of Frakkushia tomorrow." Emma explained. "Apparently this is all part of that whole deal."

"So...they get drunk before the game?" Cat asked.

"I think this is how they decide who kicks off." Gia replied, furrowing her brows. They caught bits and pieces about what was being said. Between the noise in the room from raucous singing, and the fact both Orion and Draco were already a little well-oiled and speaking rapidly in Andresian, they weren't exactly certain what was going on. Emma was pretty close to being fluent by now, but even she could admit that she lost well over half of the conversation.

The Andresians around them started pounding their tankards on the table, and stomping their feet. They started singing in a low, rumbling tone, at which Orion began. He barked out a line of the song, at which they both threw down their first tankard.

As they finished, slamming down their tankards together, Draco looked to Orion.

"You look unsteady." He commented. "We can call this off anytime."

"I was going to offer you the same thing flower blossom." Orion replied. Draco barked out the second line, at which they started quaffing down more drink. Some of it slopped carelessly down their faces and their shirts.

"Well, that's attractive." Cat said sarcastically. "I can see what you see in him."

"He's not always like this." Emma grumbled as they slammed down their tankards. "Still...it is a side of him I'm not used to seeing."

As they slammed down their tankards, Draco finished marginally faster than Orion. He leaned across the table, slapping Orion hard across the face, causing a cheer from the others.

"Did he just...?" Gia asked. "Um...is this a part of the game?"

"Well, Orion's not responding, so I assume so." Emma said, noticeably wincing from having seen Orion taking the hit. Instead of being angry though, he just smiled.

"You should back out now." Draco told him. "That pretty face of yours is the best thing you have to offer your future wife."

"You think I have a pretty face?" Orion responded, before barking out a line of the song. They both started chugging their ale, which Orion finished first this time. As he slammed down his tankard, he leaned forward and slapped Draco hard.

"OK, it's definitely part of the game." Emma said as she rolled her eyes.

"It's a pretty dumb game." Gia commented.

"Well, can we say everything we do makes sense?" Cat asked her. Gia just shrugged.

"I guess not." She answered. They watched as Orion and Draco chugged another tankard, but Draco seemed to struggle and gag a little. Before long, he spluttered out some of the drink, conceding the match. Orion finished his tankard, before getting up from the table, throwing up his arms in triumph as others cheered him. He swayed a little as he stood triumphantly, slamming down his tankard.

"I'll let you kick off tomorrow." Orion told him. "It looks like you'll need all the help you can get!"

Draco just nodded and got up, shaking Orion's hand before walking away. Emma just stared at Orion.

"Well you didn't tell me about this bit of Andresian culture." She commented. He just smiled at her goofily.

"Hey, I've heard Jake's stories about the locker rooms at his soccer matches." He said in a slightly slurred tone. "OK, I think I might need to sit down for a bit."

"With the amount you've put away I'm not surprised." Troy commented, helping Orion to a chair. "You do know you are meant to help Centuri with services tomorrow."

"I'll be ready for all of that." Orion assured her. "Though I probably could do with lying down for a while."

"We'll get you upstairs." Gia told him as she and Gia positioned themselves under his arms and lifted him up. "Jeez he's heavy!"

As they went upstairs, Noah just watched. Despite the party, there were a bunch of Andresians watching him go, and making comments about the fact he was heading upstairs with women. He couldn't help noticing that Libra, who had joined in the revelry and was downing large quantities of ale seemed far from impressed.

In a corner of the room, Cass was just finishing a drink and was about to leave when Jake plomped himself down next to her.

"You're not leaving already are you?" He asked. She just nodded. "It looks like the party's just getting started."

"I should probably..."

"Hey, if you want to party, stay and party." Jake told her. "Hell, I'm playing tomorrow and I'm already loaded."

"You're playing Frakkushia?" She asked him. Jake just nodded.

"Orion asked me to be on his team." Jake told her. "I love the game..."

"You should back out." She told him flatly. "You'll get hurt..."

"I've played before..."

"But when you played they were matches with youngling." She put down flatly.

"I can hold my own." Jake answered.

"Do you really think so?" She asked. "You're half the size of anyone on either team! They'll break you in half!"

It's not exactly the first time I've been up against someone bigger than me." Jake chuckled. "Besides, I've got the moves!"

As he started to dance in his own, unco-ordinated, frantic way, Cass snorted, trying to keep in her laughs, but it wasn't long before she couldn't and laughed loudly. They were only interrupted as her brother, Libra stepped between them with a stony expression.

He glowered at Jake, before turning to his sister and saying something in Andresian. Jake had heard some phrases from his time playing Frakkushia with them, but he was far from fluent, so he really had no idea what he said. All he could see was the look in Cass' face as he gestured to the door. Cass looked between her brother and Jake, before backing down and slipping out quietly. Jake just looked to Libra.

"Look man, I have young cousins, I get it." Jake told him. "You don't need to worry..."

"You are playing tomorrow aren't you, on Orion's team?" Libra asked. Jake just nodded. "Well, so am I, but I'll be on Draco's team."

"Oh...well..."

"Good luck." Libra interrupted him, offering him a hand. Jake shook it, but as Libra held it in a strong, painful grip, he pulled Jake in closer. "It is a rough game. People get hurt."

As he let go, Jake just stared at him. It wasn't much, but the threat was pretty clear. He already knew about the arranged marriage, and it was clear that Libra was ensuring Jake knew his sister was off-limits. He just smiled.

"Yeah, they do." Jake told him. "I hope you're not one of them."

Libra just growled under his breath, before turning and walking away. Jake just shook his head in disbelief. He was a bit of a flirt. He had been all of his life, and at times it had gotten him into trouble. This time though, Libra had seemed like he was genuinely ready to attack Jake. As he headed back to the party, Jake had to feel sorry for Orion telling Cass' family he was turning his back on their offer.

In the middle of the night, Troy got up from his bed. The party had finished long ago, and the whole town seemed to be completely silent, but he needed to get up. Ever since his amputation, he'd had times where he just needed to get up and wander around in the night. He didn't really know why, but he couldn't sleep until he satisfied the urge, so he had taken to just doing so.

He headed out onto the balcony of his room and looked out over the reservation. It was incredibly peaceful at this time. In the city, things ran 24/7. People expected to be able to buy a coffee and a bagel at 3AM, so that meant there were people around at that time but here it was different. It was like a different time, one a hundred years or so past. There was a time to work, and a time to rest. Right now, it seemed it was the time to rest.

He noticed something curious out the corner of his eye though, some movement. At first, he thought it was just a fox or something, but when he heard voices, it seemed like that wasn't the case. He pulled back a little, into the shade. As he did so, he could see someone coming out.

It was an Andresian...he didn't know his name, but he seemed to be young, probably a teenager. He looked around like he was checking the coast was clear, and then waved out some people. Other Andresians around the same age ran out of cover, following him behind a building.

Checking his watch, he could see it was 3 AM. It was earlier than most Andresians, even the bakers preparing bread for the miners and farmers were likely to be up and about. Sensing trouble, he hopped the rail and followed them at a safe distance.

Troy ducked behind some crates as they headed to an old radio tower. At one time, it had broadcast to the whole village, but had been sitting, rusting and useless for a long time. He could see one of the kids trying to pry open a junction box as others kept a lookout.

Troy had to admit being almost completely ignorant of Andresian. He knew a word or two, but he'd never really taken the time to learn the language. He could recognise the scene though, the kids seemed to be up to mischief. Seeing that they were just breaking into an unused radio mast though, he had to think it was more mischief than any real criminal activity.

"Give...here..." He recognised the one at the control panel saying. He knew enough Andresian to catch a word or two. He was surprised when one of them handed him an I-pod. The one by the control panel started to wire it in.

"Number?" He asked.

"Seven." The other replied in a giggle. "Do it."

He listened in as the ring-leader finished his work, queueing up the song. He smiled as he heard the song starting to play over the public announce system that likely hadn't been in use for decades.

"Don't stop! Never Give up! Hold your head high and reach the top!" The song blurted out of the speakers. It wasn't exactly to Troy's taste, but S Club 7's old track was pretty catchy, and he couldn't help but smiling. He had worried they were up to no good, but this seemed like a pretty harmless prank. A few people would wake up a little early, but other than that...

He almost jumped out of his skin as he heard someone yelling in Andresian. All the kids looked alarmed, and started scattering. The ring-leader tripped as he was about to flee, when some older Andresians appeared, grabbing him roughly. Troy watched as they threw him against a wall roughly, while a third ripped the I-pod out of the radio tower.

He watched for a second as two of them held the kid in place, one of them grinding a baton into his throat, while the one with the I-pod approached. He said something in Andresian Troy didn't understand, but as he threw the I-pod to the ground and stomped on it, smashing it into pieces, before punching the kid hard in the stomach, he quickly got the gist of what was happening.

"It's a bit extreme for a kid playing some music don't you think?" Troy asked. The guards just looked to him.

"Mind your business." One of them told him. "We'll deal with this."

"A teenager...looks really dangerous." Troy said sarcastically.

"I said, we'll deal with this." The guard repeated. Troy could see all three of them were holding clubs, and could guess exactly how they intended to 'deal with him'. He looked to the kid.

"Get out of here." He stated.

"He's going nowhere!" One of the guard replied. "Mind your business."

"Three armed adults against a kid IS my business." Troy replied. "Let him go before I make you!"

One of the guards made the mistake of rushing for Troy, only to end up hitting the ground fast as he caught a prosthetic foot straight to the jaw. The other two ran at him, but were quickly dispatched too. The kid did the sensible thing and ran off as soon as he saw the opportunity. Troy looked to the guards, hoping to get some answers, but could see they were all unconscious. He just turned and headed back for the tavern. He figured his answers would have to wait.


	12. Orion's Path

Orion woke up, and his vision took a while to straighten out, but that wasn't the worst part. His mouth was dry, and his head was pounding. He heard some movement in the corner of his room, and saw Emma setting a tray down next to the door.

"Morning." She said with a bright grin. Orion just groaned as he held a hand to his head.

"What...what time is it?" He asked.

"Don't worry; you've still got time to get ready before morning service." She assured him. "I'm guessing you're feeling a little delicate?"

"I guess I'm getting a little old for all of this." He grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed. "What are...?"

"The inn keeper let me borrow the kitchen. I just prepared a few things to help you." She told him. "Some pancakes should help soak up some of the booze, some bacon to ease the...interesting flavours in your mouth, some herbal tea to ease your stomach...and a dose of aspirin for the head."

"That all sounds amazing." Orion told her with a smile. "You are a _jerrichalla._"

Emma smiled, hearing him say this. A Jerrichalla was a mythical creature in Andresian culture. They were tiny white birds that were said to fly through people's dreams to inspire them, bringing around ideas and innovation. By context, he was calling her an angel.

"Trust me; any time my dad and his army buddies get together, things can get pretty wild." Emma assured him. "He doesn't make a habit of it, but it wouldn't be the first time I've been on hangover duty."

"I should start to get ready." Orion answered. Centuri will be expecting me soon."

"Well, don't let me stop you." Emma replied. Orion raised his eyebrows.

"Uh...Emma?" He asked. "I've kind of reverted to old habits here."

"I kind of noticed." She chuckled. He indicated to his sheet.

"Um...It would be best if you weren't here when I got out of bed." He stated, trying to give her the hint. "You know...until I straighten things out with Centuri and the others?"

Emma suddenly realised what he meant. She couldn't help remembering the first night Orion had spent on the ship. She had gone into his room in a well meaning way, just like she had today. On that occasion though, between some cultural misunderstandings, and also the fact he had come to Earth with literally just the clothes on his back, she hadn't realised until he got out of the bed that he was naked. He'd since gotten out of that habit, but being on the reservation around all the other Andresians more than a few habits had re-surfaced. The raucous drinking game was one example.

"I'll...just give you some privacy to wash up." She told him. "I guess I'll join the others for breakfast."

With that, she left the room. Orion went to his tray, and took some bacon, popping it into his mouth as he went to collect a wash bowl.

Emma arrived downstairs, finding the others gathered around the breakfast table. The innkeeper had put on quite an impressive spread, considering how late the party the previous night had ended. Everyone seemed to be delighted by the effort she had put in.

"Jake, you're on your second plate already?" Cat asked him. He just shrugged.

"I have to play Frakkushia later." Jake reminded her. "Those Andresians don't exactly go into the tackle half-hearted."

"Yeah, that's probably why playing them isn't such a good idea." Noah answered, scrolling through the news on his tablet. He just chuckled. "Can you believe this? Some guy actually wrote a story to one of the tabloids claiming some wild man in a loincloth smashed up a cop car in New York."

"Why do you read the tabloids if you don't believe the stories?" Gia asked him. He just shrugged.

"Every now and then they get lucky and get something right." Noah told her. "Besides, it's entertaining. It's like a comic book for adults."

Just then, the door to the tavern opened and Libra walked in, together with a few guards. The others looked curious to see that they looked like they had seen some trouble. They had pretty noticeable injuries, indicating they had been in a fight. Troy just rolled his eyes as they stood before him, Libra crossing his arms defiantly.

"You, get up." He barked. "You're coming with us."

"Wait, what's going on?" Emma asked.

"Your friend here jumped some of my Lawgivers last night." Libra told her. Lawgivers were what Andresians had called their law enforcement officers. They weren't really an organised police force like they had on Earth. It was really more like a militia formed from some of the most trusted citizens in order to correct the behaviour of those that disrupted the peace. Things had changed in the larger cities when SPD came to Andresia, but in the smaller settlements like Orion's village, they only got an advisor who would visit every now and then to check on the local law enforcement.

"I'm afraid the facts are a little mixed up." Troy put down flatly. "I have nothing to hide, so if you want to discuss the matter, anything you can say to me you can say in front of my friends."

One of the Lawgivers saw Noah's tablet and whispered something to Libra. He glared at Noah.

"OK, what do you mean 'forbidden'?" Emma asked. "You mean his tablet?"

Libra seemed a bit taken aback by this. He knew that being friends with Orion, it was likely the Rangers knew some Andresian, but so far he didn't get the impression that they knew more than a few phrases. Emma though, for obvious reasons, had heard quite a bit, and was well on her way to becoming fluent.

"You and Centuri were funny about me having my phone." Cat recalled. "You asked me to keep it out of sight."

"That device, why do you have it?" Libra asked. "Why did you bring it here?"

"I have some work to do before I go." Noah answered. "Last time I checked, these things were legal in the State of California."

"And so were cell phones." Gia chipped in.

"Your friend interfered in our duties!" One of the Lawgivers snapped.

"When I see three armed men beating on a kid, that's something I'm going to break up." Troy told them. He looked to the others. "These fine gentlemen were about to beat the living hell out of a kid for hooking an I-pod up to the broadcast tower and playing S Club 7."

"I remember hearing that." Jake responded, looking to the Lawgivers. "Sure it's annoying, but when was lack of musical taste a crime?"

"You shouldn't have interfered." Libra told him. "Now, we can do this here or we can..."

The rest of the party got up from the table, but Orion came running down the stairs in his robes, calling out to them, putting himself in between them to try and separate them.

"Wait, what's going on here?" He asked.

"This man interrupted the business of my Lawgivers!" Libra told him.

"When your business is beating on a helpless kid three on one, then I make it my business!" Troy put down sharply. "Of course if your guys want to press the matter..."

"Whoa, let's everyone cool their jets." Orion told him. "OK, so what's this about a kid?"

"One of the local kids hooked up an I-pod to the broadcast tower and played some music." Gia told him.

"It was breach of the peace." Libra told him. Orion just held up his hands.

"OK, right...I think there's been a misunderstanding here." He announced. "So you were going to discipline the child?"

"Discipline?" Gia asked. "Orion!"

"Gia, things are a little different with Andresian kids." Orion explained. "They need a firm hand, corporal punishment is the norm. Centuri and the Lawgivers beat me several times when I got out of line growing up."

"Three guys with clubs?" Emma asked, a little horrified to hear this. She had to imagine that Orion, having been brought up that way, probably did see the issue a little differently.

"It would probably have just been a quick tap, not a serious beating. It was a prank, a breach of the peace." Orion told them. "I'm sure they were just going to discipline the kid and send him back to his parents, right Libra?"

Libra looked around at the situation. He didn't seem happy at all with the interference, but he was well aware of who he was dealing with. He could see when the odds were not in his favour. Orion then looked to Libra.

"My friends aren't from our world Libra. You have to understand that seeing three large men attacking a child didn't look good." Orion told him. "I'm sure Troy didn't understand that they were Lawgivers. It's not like you wear uniforms or anything is it?"

"I suppose I can see where he misunderstood the situation." Libra replied. "Fine, we will let the situation go on this occasion. Just don't allow it to happen again."

With that, he said something to his men and gestured to the door. They all followed him out. Orion looked to the others.

"Orion..."

"Look, I know a lot of things they do here don't make sense." Orion told them. "Believe me, I'm not exactly blind to the fact a lot of our ways are a little backward."

None of them said anything. They were all starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable, and could understand Orion's position. They didn't want to upset him by trying to say that the culture he was used to was wrong.

"Look, we're only going to be here another day." Emma replied. "Orion's going to talk to Centuri today. We can keep out of their way until then right?"

"I guess so." Troy replied. "Anyway, there's time before the game, and none of us are of the faith, so...I guess we'll just give you some space and train or something to pass the time."

"That sounds like it's for the best." Orion answered, before patting Jake on the shoulder. "I'll see you for the game later. Bring you're A game, because Draco's looking to make up for losing the kick-off game."

With that, Orion left the tavern. As he did so, he furrowed his brows, seeing Libra still talking to the Lawgivers a little way off. He could see they weren't happy. As much as he hoped he was wrong, he had known Libra long enough to know that he wasn't exactly the kind of guy that backed down easily when he thought he was in the right. He had a feeling that something wasn't right, but confronting him over it would only exacerbate the issue. There was only one person that Libra would listen to, and that was Centuri.

Later in the day, the others had gone out to look around the town. Jake and Troy had gone to train, Cat, Emma and Gia had gone to explore the nearby woods, leaving Noah alone in the tavern. He didn't really feel much like working out or exploring the town. If he was honest, he was looking forward to getting out of the Reservation. The thought of his trip to Anton's island to join Quinn was something he was looking forward to ever since they had received the job offer.

He put away his tablet after catching up on all his usual newspapers, putting it away. He had gotten the idea that it was best not to antagonise the Lawgivers any further. If they didn't like him having his tablet, it was best not to go flaunting it around the town.

As he got onto the balcony, he could see the citizens beginning to go about their business, getting ready for morning service before heading to their jobs. He could see the Lawgivers around the town, a lot more than had been present before. In particular, there was one, standing directly across the street from the tavern, trying hard to look like he wasn't keeping an eye on the tavern. He had a feeling that others were probably keeping an eye on his friends. He couldn't resist giving him a wave. The guard didn't seem to be amused, and just went back to his rather unconvincing act of not paying attention to him.

It was then that Noah saw something unusual. He could see some young Andresians gathering in a street, one of them with some bad bruising on his face, bruising that looked fresh, probably only hours old.

"A little tap my ass." Noah commented as he saw them talking for a while, before making their way down a narrow street. He hopped the rail over the balcony, and looked to his guard. He smiled as he started to walk away, well aware that the Lawgiver was already following him.

The Lawgiver followed Noah as he made a couple of detours down a couple of streets. He could see him slipping down between a couple of stores, increasing in speed as he went. Fearing he was trying to get away, he followed at speed, but by the time he got there, Noah was nowhere to be found. The Lawgiver swore loudly in his native tongue before leaving the area.

In another street, Noah just smirked after his successful escape.

"Thank you Shane." He commented, grateful for the tricks he had learned on his travels. Being on first-name terms with a ninja had its uses. He quickly picked up the trail of the young Andresians, finding them outside the Library. They made their way to the back, where they gathered around the door. The one with the bruises pulled something out of his pocket and started to fiddle with the lock.

"_This is a bad idea._" One of them said. "_We can't risk this..._"

"_We can't NOT risk this._" The bruised kid responded. "_Besides, I want my I-pod back! Now, keep an eye out for the Lawgivers!_"

"You know, if you are going to break in, you might want to be quieter about it." Noah stated. "If I can find you this easily, the Lawgivers will have no problem."

"We were just...uh..."

Noah moved the bruised kid aside, and took the lock picks from him. He made short work of the lock, opening the door.

"You're helping us?" The bruised kid asked. "Why would an outsider help us?"

"Because I want to know what this is all about." Noah told them. "But if this is a couple of kids playing a stupid prank, I'll turn you in myself got it?"

"This is no joke." The bruised kid answered as they went inside. Noah was more than a little surprised by what he found.

There _were_ books, that didn't surprise him, but there was a lot more besides. Cell phones, computers, comic books, magazines...all piled up in a locked room that it appeared no one ever went into. He watched as the kids started gathering up as much as they could carry.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Noah asked.

"We're taking back what's ours!" The bruised kid replied. "This is stuff they confiscated!"

"Confiscated?" Noah asked. "They confiscated comic books?"

He picked up a newspaper, seeing an article from some months previously about the Rangers. It had a lot of details about them, meaning that the Andresians knew a lot more about the Rangers than they claimed to. Noah looked to the kid.

"What exactly is going on here?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Orion approached the prayer circle, finding Centuri completing the preparations for his service. He smiled as he saw him.

"_Orion, you're early! I must say I approve of such enthusiasm._" He greeted Orion warmly. "_I see you've enjoyed being in the reservation among your people._"

"_It has been good reliving some old times._" He conceded. "_There is a reason for my early arrival. There is a...delicate matter...I must discuss with you._"

"_Oh?_" He responded. Orion took a deep breath.

"_Cassetopeia told me you made an...arrangement with her father._" Orion began. "_She informed me that you intend us to marry._"

"_Well, I was intending to bring the matter up with you myself._" Centuri chuckled. "_Cassetopeia is a fine woman. You will make a fine couple. There is no need to thank me._"

"_Sir...that's not exactly what I came to say._" Orion answered. "_I don't wish to marry..._"

"_Younger than you are happy husbands and fathers._" He replied. "_I know it is fun, but no one can be a bachelor forever._"

"_That is not what I meant._" He told his old mentor. "_I do not wish to marry Cassetopeia._"

"_Why ever not?_" Centuri asked him. "_She is a fine young woman, she is healthy and..._"

"_Cassetopeia also does not wish to marry me. She wants to continue her studies._" Orion told him. Centuri just sighed.

"_Orion, it is not merely a matter of what you want, it is a matter of duty._" Centuri told him. "_There is no reason she cannot continue her studies and also fulfil her duties as a wife and mother. Once you move back here..._"

"_Wait...move back?_" Orion asked him. "_Who said I was moving back?_"

"_You are Andresian. Your place is with your own kind._" Centuri told him.

"_But...I enjoy my life as it is._" Orion told him. "_I will fulfil my duties as a preacher, that is not in any dispute, but I don't wish to live here. I like my life outside of the Reservation._"

"_I have a feeling I know what this is about._" Centuri sighed. "_This is about Emma isn't it?_"

"_It is in part. She has my heart._" Orion replied honestly. "_However, there is more to it than that._"

"_Orion, Emma is a fine girl, but she is not of our kind._" Centuri stated.

"_Not of our kind?_" Orion asked. "_We are all HUMAN! Andresians may have evolved a little differently, but genetically we are the same species!_"

"_She is not one of us; our ways are foreign to her._" Centuri answered. "_We must preserve our ways if they are to live on._"

"_Even if it means I must live a life that does not make me happy?_" Orion asked him.

"_You speak as though I am sentencing you to a grim death! You are to marry a beautiful and intelligent woman who will provide you with healthy Andresian offspring!_" He answered. "_You will settle into your new life._"

"I'm sorry, but that isn't what I want." Orion told him, switching to English to make his point. "I am leaving the settlement with my friends after the game."

"You realise that if you refuse Cassetopeia, you will greatly insult her family." Centuri stated grimly.

"She does not want this union either. We have already agreed that." Orion told him. "I'm sorry if you feel that insults you, but you did teach me that eventually a man must walk his own path. I feel that day has come for me."

"I think it would be best if you didn't assist me with today's service." Centuri told him. Orion just breathed a sigh.

"If that is your decision, I will respect that." Orion told him, before walking away. Libra stepped out of the woods, approaching Centuri.

"_I told you those outsiders would be trouble._" He snapped.

"_I believed Orion would observe my teachings. I underestimated the influence of his friends._" Centuri replied.

"_So what do we do?_" Libra asked him.

"_We allow them to leave._" Centuri told him.

"_But he refuses my sister!_" Libra hissed angrily. "_It will be a humiliation for my family..._"

"_You believe I want to see my son leave? I know how stubborn he is, he will not change his mind if his heart has truly chosen this path. It breaks my heart to know I will never see him again!_" Centuri told him. "_We can do nothing for Orion. He has made his decision, but we can still save our ways by ensuring their influence does not infect the other youngsters._"

"_This dishonour..._"

"_I will make this sacrifice because it is my duty to my people._" Centuri told him. "_I expect the same of my most loyal disciple._"

"_If that is your will._" Libra answered sadly. "_For the sake of our people._"


	13. The Faithful Regime

Emma, Cat and Gia were walking through the wilderness surrounding the reservation, killing some time before the game. Emma just wanted a distraction while she waited. Orion had assured her he would talk to Centuri, to straighten out the issue with the arranged marriage before the service, and that they would leave the settlement after the game.

Although the team had come to the settlement for emotional support, they knew that this was a delicate matter, and a conversation Orion was best to have on his own. He was basically telling the man he considered a father that he was rejecting his choice of a bride for him, and with it a significant part of his culture. It was always difficult for a child to defy their parents for the first time. Not a small, insignificant way like going into their bedroom without permission, but the first time they made a significant life decision that was against their parent's wishes.

For Emma, it was the first time one of her protest groups was picketing a company that her dad's company was protecting. A cosmetics firm in the city was discovered to have a horrendous record of animal testing, but upon hearing that their firm was being targeted by protesters, they had put a call into Cerberus to protect their sites and their executives. It had been something that she had agonised over. She loved her father dearly, and never wanted to find herself against him, but on the other hand the rights of animals was something that she was passionate about. She couldn't bear to think of their suffering. She'd had many sleepless nights before she had the courage to tell Eric that she was going to be at the protest he was there to keep at bay, but by the time she told him, Eric just hugged her warmly. She would never forget what he told her. He had just assured her that this was a part of any child's development into an adult. Eventually, they had to make their own decisions in life, and live their own life, not their parents'.

"It's really beautiful out here." Gia commented. "You should have brought your camera."

"I've taken a ton of pictures out here already." Emma told them.

"I can see why Orion and his people like it so much." Cat injected, walking by Gia's side. "It's so still and peaceful...kind of romantic."

"Unfortunately a couple of the locals kind of kill the mood." Gia answered. "Something seriously weird is going on in that town."

"They are unusual people, but I'm sure people think the same about us at times." Emma replied. "It's not like Earth's exactly been a shining beacon of enlightenment at times. The Eltarians were arrogant, but at times you can understand why they thought so little of us."

"OK, this conversation has taken a seriously depressing turn." Cat answered. "Sure, we might not be like...the most brilliant species in existence, but we're getting there. Just look at some of the things that we've done, some of the things that have changed that made things so much better."

"I guess there was a time I wouldn't have had the same opportunities I do now." Emma answered, seeing a half-buried train track. "At one time Asians were considered good enough to bring over to build railways, but not much else. Oh and it wasn't that long ago none of us would have been allowed to vote."

"Because at one time apparently people felt like only men could make a difficult decision like who they want to run their country." Gia replied, rolling her eyes. "And let's not forget, there was a time that Cat and I would have been locked up for what we feel for each other."

"Now, we're allowed to be together if that's what we choose." Cat said with a smile. "We can even get married in some places if that's what we want."

Gia looked to Cat, smiling a little. Cat couldn't help feeling her heart racing. She wished she hadn't brought the subject up now. She wanted to be with Gia, she had already decided that was what she wanted. She was planning to ask her to marry her before the situation with Orion had come to light, but she had postponed it due to the reservations some Andresians had on such matters. The land here was so beautiful and romantic, seeing Gia before her; she was tempted to blurt out the question there and then. She was thankful when Emma interrupted them.

"Hey, you there." She called out, seeing a kid wandering around. They could see he wasn't an Andresian; he was far too dark-skinned. He had an impressive build, and shaggy, dark hair. He was wearing a red t-shirt, khaki shorts and a backpack. He was walking around, looking around in circles, like he was looking for something. He looked over, seeing them and waved.

"Hey there!" He called in response.

"It's a little far out for a walk in the countryside." Gia commented. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for some caves." He answered, coming over to them. He stopped and smiled as he saw them. "Wait...you're the Rangers!"

"Well...yeah." Gia responded.

"I saw you at the Harwood Comicon!" He yelled excitedly. He dusted off his hands on his shorts, offering a hand for a handshake. "I'm Tyler!"

"Wait...I remember you, you were the one that Troy called out to spar with!" Emma answered, shaking his hand. "So...what are you looking for?"

"Some caves my dad was exploring." Tyler explained, showing her some hand-drawn maps. "I think they're around here somewhere..."

"I'm afraid not Tyler." Emma said, sucking her teeth a little.

"Really? I was sure..."

"The map's hand-drawn, but the details...your dad's a pretty good artist, because I'd recognise that stream and those rock formations anywhere." Emma told him. "My dad used to take me out there camping when I was young. It's near Amber Beach."

"Yeah, that's right; I remember you used to take me there too." Gia replied. "There's a great dinosaur museum there. I'm sure someone there could help you find those caves."

"Aw man, I must have taken a wrong turn." Tyler surmised. "Can you help...?"

"Just get back on the freeway heading down the coast." Emma told him. "It'll be signposted from there in a couple of miles."

"It looks like this is the second time your team's helped me out." Tyler replied with a smile. "Thanks for that."

With that, he left.

"So...do you think he has a car?" Cat asked.

"I think it's a safe bet." Emma said with a shrug. "It's a bit far to walk, and I sincerely doubt he hitch-hiked all this way."

"You know what I remember about that museum?" Gia asked. "They have THE best burgers! The Bronto burger! Man they were huge!"

Elsewhere, by the banks of a river, Troy and Jake were passing their time, training. Jake took it as a good warm-up for the Frakkushia game he had later, while Troy just liked to make sure he was always on form. Jake just rubbed his forearm after a block.

"You want a break already?" Troy asked him. Jake just nodded.

"Just remember that one of us doesn't have a metal leg." Jake complained, rubbing the feeling back into his arm. "I pity those Lawgivers if this is what it feels like when you hit a friend. Thank God I'm on your side."

They heard some rustling in the bushes behind them. They didn't indicate they had heard it, but Jake just gestured to the bush.

"That'll just be the bird on our shoulder." Troy told him. "There's been someone following us since we left the reservation. I have a feeling Libra wants to make sure we don't cause any more problems."

"Well if they think we'll cause them problems...why don't we have some fun and cause them some?" Jake asked him, beginning to take off his hoodie. "I think that's enough sparring for now. I think I'd like a swim."

Troy looked a little confused, but when he saw Jake make a little gesture with his finger on his chest, indicating 'around', he nodded in understanding. Jake intended to give their observer a show to distract them, giving Troy a chance to give him a nasty shock when he realised they were aware of his presence. Troy just nodded in understanding, before heading into some bushes.

"I just need to change." Troy replied. "I'll be out in a second."

With that, he headed off out of sight. Jake started to get undressed, preparing for his swim. He could hear more rustling, indicating that their guard was coming in for a closer look. It was working. He was sure that by now, Troy was well on his way circling behind the guard.

He took off his pants, leaving himself just in his underwear, and started to flex out. He was doing all he could to make sure that the guard's attention was on him, and not on figuring out where Troy was. It seemed to work a little better than he expected. With a loud crack, some branches snapped, and there was a shrill screech as an Andresian tumbled out of the bushes. He rushed over, turning her over, finding himself staring at...

"Cass?" He asked. She was turning a bright shade of pink as she looked at him, trying to avoid his gaze. "You were following us?"

"Y...y...yes." She stammered out.

"Why?" He asked her. "Why are you watching us? Do you really think we're going to do something to harm your people?"

"No, no I don't believe that!" She screeched. Jake realised he had her pinned down and got off her, figuring she didn't really pose him any danger.

"Then...then why are you following us?" Jake asked her. Cass was completely bright pink by now, and stammering nonsensically. Jake stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Cass, we don't mean any harm..."

"I know." She told him. "It wasn't the two of you I wanted to watch."

"You didn't?" He asked. She finally looked up to him.

"I...i...it was just...you." She told him. Jake could have kicked himself right there. He should have guessed by the way she was acting. It was like a frightened child that had been caught with an adult magazine. He had gotten along well with her, and had to admit that he had been interested himself. He found her fascinating. So far, they hadn't discussed the embarrassing misunderstanding at the hotel pool. Everyone was more focused on the arranged marriage than on what Jake was doing there. Jake ran a hand through his hair.

"Man I am so dumb." He stated. "Cass..."

"I...I cannot stop thinking of you." She admitted. "I have never met anyone like you. I know it is wrong, but..."

"What's wrong about it?" Jake asked.

"I am...I have...my desires are meant to come second." She told him. "I have already decided I will not marry Orion as my father wishes, but now this...I...I can't..."

"Cass, it's a natural feeling." Jake told her.

"No, it's not our way." She told him. "I am sorry I spied on you."

"Cass wait!" Jake called as she was about to leave. He approached her and looked deeply into her eyes. "You should never feel ashamed for what you feel. Who would tell you...?"

"But you are an outsider." She answered bluntly. "Centuri has told us..."

"Without meaning to be disrespectful, I really don't give a damn what Centuri told you." Jake told her. "He has no right to tell you who you can and can't have feelings for."

"What do feelings have to do with marriage?" She asked him. "That comes later."

"Well, let me tell you how things work where I come from." He told her, taking her hand. "I like you Cass, and...I'd like to get to know you better. Would you like to go on a date?"

"A date?" She asked. "Is that like...courting?"

"In a way." Jake told her. "But your parents don't get to tell you who you're allowed to do it with. In fact, where I'm from, there's a long tradition of parents disapproving of their kids' partner."

"I...I like you too." Cass replied. "And I would like to go on a date with you."

Jake smiled.

"Well, there's no time like the present." He answered, jerking his head in the direction of the river. "We never did get to have that swim remember?"

Cass smiled, and started to get undressed. Where he had taken up position, Troy could see what was happening, and could only smile. He decided to leave them and give them a little privacy. As he left, he didn't notice one of Libra's Lawgivers running back toward the reservation, intent on telling her brother what he had seen.

Back in his room in the tavern, Orion arrived to get ready for the Frakkushia game. He was a little startled to find Noah and a young Andresian, the one covered in bruises in his room. He furrowed his brows.

"_By the Gods._" He uttered, seeing the kid's injuries. "_What happened?_"

"This is the kid from the other night." Noah told him. "The one your Lawgivers gave a 'little tap' to discipline."

"The Lawgivers did this for a breach of the peace?" Orion asked, looking disgusted.

"It's not a breach of the peace." The youth told him. "They called it a 'crime against the faith'."

"A crime against the faith?" Orion asked. "You mean heresy? No one has been declared a heretic since the end of the Holy War."

"There have been many charged with such crimes lately." The kid told him.

"Since when?" Orion asked him.

"It wasn't long after we set up the reservation." The kid told him. "When we started to trade, when we started to go to other cities, we interacted with the locals of other towns. Many of us, the younger ones especially were fascinated by the things we had never seen before, the different ideas that they had...our eyes were opened to things that we had never experienced. Before long, some of the elders disapproved of seeing the change in their youth."

"Are you trying to say that they called you a heretic because you played a little music?" Orion asked him. Noah overturned a bag onto the bed. It was full of confiscated I-pods, phones, books, magazines...Orion picked up a copy of 'The Great Gatsby', staring at it in confusion.

"They stopped anyone other than the traders they trusted not to bring anything back from leaving the settlement." Noah told him. "Those sentries aren't just there to keep people out; they're there to keep the kids in."

"I don't understand." Orion said, his mind full of confusion.

"They ban anything from outside the settlement, anything that doesn't agree with everything the preachers say." Noah explained. "The library's full of stuff like this, things they confiscate because they're worried people will start to question what they're being taught."

"This...this is a mistake, you have to be mistaken." Orion said, unable to comprehend what he was being told. These were people he had known all his life, people he had grown up with and been raised by. Now Noah was telling him they were running the town like some kind of prison. "I can't believe..."

"Orion, you said it yourself. Your village was backwards, even back on Andresia." Noah reminded him. "You told us yourself how you were discouraged from bringing the practices of the larger cities back on your trading trips. You said yourself that you were told they were losing their faith."

"Noah, this is..."

"It's not a new thing Orion! It's been done before!" Noah told him. "They control what people are allowed to see, what they're allowed to hear, and pretty soon you control what they believe because they aren't allowed to learn anything different."

"No, this is a lie!" Orion screamed at him. "It has to be!"

"Then what about Gia and Cat?" He asked. "You remember yourself what that did to you finding out about that. You know that you were confronted by something that didn't make sense to the things you had been taught, and to your credit, you were able to work through it and realise that they were your friends. That they were more important than some ideas that were taught to you by the very people that did this to a kid for playing a little music!"

"They don't let us leave; they say that we need to stay in the reservation so we don't lose our faith." The kid told him. "We have been told that we must obey the wishes of the Elders, to retain our way or risk dying out."

Orion just sat on the edge of the bed. Noah put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just the next logical step in what they were doing back on Andresia." Noah told him. "Orion, I'm sorry..."

"Could you leave me for a moment?" Orion asked him. Noah just nodded in understanding. It wasn't the first time that Orion had been made to question his faith, or his upbringing. It was a difficult thing to find himself confronted by questions over what he had believed in his heart were right and wrong his whole life.

"We won't be far." Noah told him. "We'll be at the field for the game."

With that, he and the young Andresian left the room, leaving Orion alone with his thoughts.


	14. A Nasty Game

Several Lawgivers were gathered in their headquarters but the place was remarkably silent given the number of people. Everyone was sitting around, while a young Lawgiver relayed what he saw to his superior, Libra.

No one said a word, none of them dared. While most of the Lawgivers had a certain mean streak in them, and were not averse to conflict, Libra was on a whole different level. They all stat, silently watching him as he rang his hands tightly in front of him, tensing up after hearing his spy's report.

"_I presume you are mistaken._" Libra said in warning, glaring at the young guard, his voice low and considered. He just shook his head warily. "_My sister?_"

"_She was with the outsider, the one that plays with us on occasion._" The Lawgiver said nervously, starting to look around, hoping that the others were ready to intervene. He knew they wouldn't though. Even if he WASN'T the superior officer, Libra's strength and temper were well known to them. "_I saw them together myself._"

"_And...you did...nothing?_" Libra asked in an eerily calm voice. The young Lawgiver didn't say anything, not knowing what to say that would make the situation any better. To say anything against Cassetopeia would be insulting Libra's sister, which he was not keen to do. Saying that he had done nothing while she openly defied the expectation she was to marry Orion with an outsider would be...dereliction of duty? He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling Libra would see it that way. To say something about Jake, well, it was clear Libra was already unhappy about the outsiders and the effect they were having on the village, so he doubted bringing that subject up would make things better.

Libra didn't wait for an answer. He started ranting nonsensically and angrily, cursing loudly in his native tongue in a deluge that lasted for an uncomfortably long time. He rounded on them.

"_This outrage will NOT stand!_" He roared. "_I will not have my faith, my people, and most of all my family disgraced by this...abomination!_"

"_Sir...with all due respect..._" One of the others started to say, but Libra silenced him with just a glare. He was in no mood to be argued with.

"_Sir, we are yours, we will support you in any course of action you take._" One of the others replied. "_But the outsiders are leaving of their own volition soon._"

"_So they leave, and THEN what?_" He asked. "_They have brought their tainted technology and ideas here in the short time they are here. What if they return? What if they bring others with them?_"

None of them said anything in response. He just rose and started pacing.

"_Our young will understand one day that we are doing this for their own good._" He stated. "_They will resent us for now, but in time when they have their own young they will thank us!_"

"_Sir...I merely ask...what do you intend to DO about it?_" One of them asked. "_Centuri has already decreed we are not to confront the outsiders. We are not to prevent them leaving._"

"_I have no intention of keeping them from leaving._" He stated. "_I just intend to ensure they do not wish to return._"

He looked to one of them and smiled.

"_You are on Draco's Frakkushia team aren't you?_" He asked. The other Lawgiver just nodded. "_I will need your uniform._"

In the tavern, Orion sat, turning everything he had heard over in his mind. He could hardly believe what he had heard. He had listened as his people, and above all Centuri, had been accused of running the settlement like a concentration camp, controlling what people were allowed to see and hear and think, even deciding who was and wasn't allowed to leave.

He didn't want to believe it. His heart went back to his life on Andresia, all those years ago before The Armada came. There had been tragedy in his live, he could barely remember his parents, but he could remember them. Then one day, they were gone, and since that time he had been raised by Centuri.

Centuri had no children of his own. The Earth Gods had not chosen to bless him and his wife with offspring for reasons known only to them. He had raised Orion as his own. Orion had many fond memories of that upbringing. People of the village would run to Centuri in the street, asking him for advice, or presenting him with gifts for blessing their households. Even after he had left the school and taken on work in the mines, Orion's lessons continued. He had made the decision early in his life that he would be a preacher just like Centuri.

He could remember good times as an adult as well. He loved his work in the mines, reaping the bounties his Gods had bestowed upon them. More than that though, he could remember that the other workers made work that was strenuous, tedious, and at times even painful a lot of fun! He would regularly play and joke with his colleagues in the mine, and memories of their spirited drinking sessions that ended most days still made his heart swell to this day.

Unfortunately, his head had doubts. He was not blind. Part of his journey across the stars was that he was exposed to other ways, other ideologies. He remembered at first, when Lafitte had originally taken him onto his crew, he and Marv would mock him for his insistence on praying and observing some of his holidays. At first, he took it as an insult, and would lash out when they did. He only tolerated their barbs because his need for vengeance outweighed his outrage over their lack of respect for his ways.

Over time though, he noticed that Marv would openly joke about Lafitte's culture and habits, and in return, Lafitte would do the same. It was when he saw them smiling and laughing doing this that in time he learned there was no malice behind it. They both accepted they weren't the same and that they would say and do things that seemed to range from the odd to the ridiculous to each other, and even respected it. They were able to point out the things that didn't make sense to them in each other's way of life, and remain friends. He couldn't remember exactly when it happened, but eventually he found himself joining in.

He remembered a similar thing happening when he joined the Rangers. They didn't understand him, or some of the things he said and did, but they gave him space, and allowed him to practice his faith, even when it was clear to him they didn't understand what he thought and believed. In retrospect, having learned some of their ways, he had even looked at some of his customs, and started to realise that there were things that in a certain light seemed to be more than a little silly, while seeing that the same was true of their ways.

He wasn't blind to the fact that some of the things he had been taught no longer seemed to fit with the things he had experienced in his trials. Gia had been the biggest test for him. He had known her for months, he had come to like and respect her. He had fought side by side with her on many battlefields before he found out completely by accident that she was homosexual. In that moment, he had said something that very nearly cost him his closest friends.

He didn't think about it before, but as he prayed and studied his scriptures, he had come to realise that it wasn't even a part of his faith. The Gods had said nothing about homosexuality at all. The attitudes his people had to it were taught to them by people who taught them the scriptures, and so they had accepted them as such. It was then that he learned there was a stark difference between his scriptures, and the religion formed around it by people with their own ideas and prejudice. His teachers were not infallible; they had their own vices that they passed on in their teachings.

That was what troubled him. He knew that Centuri had taught him things that his own experience had shown him to be questionable, or completely untrue. Was it possible this was true? Was it possible that Centuri's devotion to his interpretation of the Faith would drive him to subjugate his own people? To force them to walk the path he laid out for him? It pained him to think the man he considered a father would do that. He had spoken with him only hours ago about his arranged marriage, and while he had been unhappy with Orion's decision to refuse it, he didn't get the impression he intended to try and force him.

He couldn't deny the evidence though. Others had been hurt, been forced to follow the path laid out to them by their elders. He got up off the bed, throwing the book in his hands onto the pile of confiscated contraband on his bed. He needed to be sure; he needed to see for himself.

Back in the village, Noah was sitting with some young Andresians outside the tavern. They all looked more than a little nervous as Noah waited.

"_This is a mistake, he'll tell Centuri for sure!_" One of them stated. Noah just looked to him. He didn't know much Andresian, but he recognised the name.

"You don't need to worry..."

"He's Centuri's loyal little lap dog, he always has been!" One of them protested. "He's practically his son! He'll go straight to him and tell him..."

"Hey, Orion's his own man." Noah assured them.

"Centuri raised him since he was crawling on his belly! He..."

"Trust me on this." Noah told them. "On Earth, kids don't have to do everything their parents tell them. If I was expected to follow in my parent's footsteps, someone's seriously screwed that up."

Just then, Orion came storming out of the tavern. Noah tried to approach him, but he just shoved past him. They all followed him as he made his way to the library, finding two Lawgivers standing guard at the door. They had been told when they arrived that the building was shut down for safety concerns, but Orion could see no signs of work to reinforce it or renovate. One of the Lawgivers held up a hand.

"_This building is off-limits._" He stated. Orion just looked to him sceptically.

"_I'm going in there._" Orion answered. "_There's something I need to see._"

"_I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to go into that building._" The Lawgiver reiterated.

"_On whose instruction?_" Orion asked. The guard didn't say anything else.

"_Orion, my Preacher, please leave._" He answered. "_I don't want to harm you._"

"_I don't want you to try._" Orion replied, before beginning to make his way forwards. The two Lawgivers raised their clubs, but didn't get a chance to use them. Before either of them could respond, Orion had disarmed one of them, and levelled them both with the club, before heading to the door. He kicked it straight off the hinges into the building, and walked in. He wished he hadn't as he found just as Noah had said, the building was filled with magazines, books, computers...all confiscated because they contained information from outside of the settlement. It didn't seem to matter at all how innocuous it was, he found a whole stack of Harry Potter novels. He turned around and headed back out into the street, to the Lawgivers who were still lying on the ground. He grabbed one of them, peeling him off the ground by the lapels of his coat, and shaking him roughly.

"_Who ordered this?_" He demanded angrily. When he didn't get an answer, he punched the helpless guard hard across the face. "_WHO?_"

"Orion, stop..." Noah was cut off as Orion shoved him away, before turning back to the guard. He needed to hear it.

"_WHO?_" He barked. Eventually, the guard just looked to him in panic.

"_Centuri ordered these materials to be outlawed._" He told Orion. "_Libra enforces his decree that possession of literature from outside of the Reservation is heresy._"

Orion just shoved him to the ground, looking to him in disgust. It was true. All of it was true. He turned and started to walk off, knowing there was somewhere he had to be.

"Orion, I'm really sorry..." Noah was cut off as Orion snapped something in Andresian. Noah just sighed. "I'm guessing by context that's the Andresian version of 'bite me'."

"Yeah." One of the young Andresians replied, patting Noah on the shoulder. "You just go on believing that."

In a field a little way off, the villagers were beginning to gather. It was some viable farming land that had been converted into a Frakkishia field as one of the many measures taken to help the Andresians form a community they could call their own.

Frakkushia was an enjoyable, albeit slightly rough and raucous game that had been enjoyed on Andresia. Given that there weren't many Andresians left, and not all of them settling in one place, there was basically only one field and two teams in the world. It was only played on the reservation now.

It was a complex game, but the short-hand version of it was that it was essentially soccer with a lot more contact. The two teams, teams of eight, would set up on opposite sides of the field, and for 120 minutes, separated into one hour halves, try to kick the ball into the opposing team's Khrakka or goal, a four foot diameter round net, held about three feet off the ground.

Like soccer, it was not permitted to hold or carry the ball, or even hit it with the hand, but anything above the elbow was considered legal. However, the main thing about the game was that contact was not only legal, it was actively encouraged. Tackles, throws and take-downs were all perfectly legitimate ways to halt the progress of a potential striker. It was a rough game that Jake was a little thrown by at first, but he had found he really enjoyed. Not only did it comprise a lot of the things he enjoyed about martial arts and soccer, it was also helpful training for his soccer career since the greater contact encouraged him to hone his reflexes and speed, encouraging him to learn to dodge rather than confront tackles.

Gia, Cat and Emma were all standing on one edge of the field, waiting for the game to start. One team was already out on the field, but the other team hadn't arrived yet, causing a bit of a stir among the crowd.

"What's taking so long?" Gia grumbled. "The game was meant to have started by now."

"Maybe Jake needed a little rest." Troy suggested as he arrived, bringing some drinks with him. Cat just looked at him.

"Why, did you hurt him in training?" She asked.

"Oh, he won't be hurt." Troy said with a little smirk. "But he might just be a little distracted."

"What do you mean by that?" Gia asked. Troy just nodded to the opposite side of the field, where Cass was standing with some opposing fans. Emma just smiled.

"You mean...?"

"I don't know what they got up to, but when I left, let's just say...they looked like they were getting along pretty well." Troy told them.

"Aw, that's great, Jake's a great guy." Emma commented. "He spends a fair bit of time around here anyway; it could be good for him."

"Yeah, after what happened with Allis..." Cat's words tailed off as she saw Troy. It wasn't something anyone asked for, but it was still a situation that was a little sensitive in places. "Um...sorry."

"No offence taken." Troy replied. "I know that didn't end well for anyone."

"Well, instead of worrying about that, why don't we concentrate on the game?" Emma asked. "Isn't that Libra on the field?"

"Oh great, Mr Personality is playing." Gia said sarcastically. "Is it just me or does he look more pissed than usual?"

Meanwhile, just off the field, Jake was pacing, looking around as his team prepared.

"Where the hell is Orion?" Jake grumbled, checking the time.

"It doesn't matter, we can't delay the game any longer or we have to forfeit." One of the other players replied. "I guess that's what we have substitutes for. I'll start off in Orion's place. Jake, you're taking centre."

"On it." Jake answered. With that, they all ran out onto the field and started to line up to a few cheers. Draco looked to Libra as they saw this.

"_Remember what to do._" Libra told him. Draco just nodded in understanding. As they lined up, Libra was a little off the centre, behind Draco. Orion had already granted kick-off to Draco's team. Draco kicked off, and Jake was stunned as the ball came almost straight to him. He was looking for a pass off to another player; he wasn't expecting the ball to come to him.

Then, before he had a chance to think about where he was, much less what to do with the ball, Libra came charging in like a freight train, wrapping a thick arm around his head in a vicious lariat takedown that threatened to tear Jake's head clean off his shoulders. He flew backwards, landing sickeningly on the back of his head and neck, rolling backwards and ending up face-down on the ground. Draco's team made short work of getting the first goal.

As Jake started to peel himself off the ground, stroking his jaw, he was sure he could catch the faintest hint of a satisfied smile on Libra's face.


	15. The Nature of Faith

The referee called half time in the game, giving the two teams a much-needed break. Jake was helped off the field by his team-mates, who took him to the side-lines, where the healer was waiting to look him over.

"It might be an idea to sit out the rest of the game." One of his team mates suggested. "You're taking more than a little bit of a pounding."

"I'll say, damn that Libra's fast!" He responded. "He's been all over me the whole game!"

"Where the hell is Orion?" One of the others asked. "Our offence has been all screwed up without him. We're already getting creamed three-nil."

Just then, they all turned in time to see Orion storming up to the field. Noah wasn't far behind, with a group of young Andresians. He clearly wasn't dressed for the game as he approached.

"Orion, where have you...?"

"Where's Centuri?" He demanded.

"Well...he's right over there." Jake responded as he pointed to the other side of the field. Orion looked up, seeing a couple of Lawgivers arriving, and rapidly talking to him. It was the two he attacked outside the library. Clearly they were there to inform him what had happened. Centuri waved over Libra to hear the conversation. Jake looked Noah curiously as Orion made his way over.

"Uh...OK what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing good." Noah told him, looking to the others in the stands. "Guys, get down here! Orion needs a hand!"

None of them realised what was going on. They knew that something was off with the way people acted in the reservation, but so far they had all been willing to give them the benefit of the doubt for Orion's sake. Seeing the way he was heading straight for the Lawgivers, they had to assume that something had happened.

As he got to Centuri, Libra and the Lawgivers intercepted him, holding him back.

"_Centuri!_" Orion snapped as he arrived. "_I demand to speak with you!_"

"_How dare you! You have no right to demand ANYTHING of our honoured Preacher._" Libra growled at him. "_It is only because of him I don't bring you up on charges! You attacked my guards!_"

"Your guards are nothing more than common thugs!" Orion hissed in response. "Centuri, what you are doing here is wrong!"

"Orion, it is clear that you are upset." Centuri said, gesturing Libra aside. "Perhaps we can discuss this matter in private."

"In private?" Orion asked. "Do you want to discuss the matter in private because you don't want to make a scene, or is it because you don't want anyone to hear how your Lawgivers are acting as thugs to enforce your idea of what people should be allowed to believe?"

"Orion, I don't know..."

"I've seen what's in the Library!" He yelled, causing a stir from the crowd. Most of them knew some English, but it varied between them how fluent they were. They all knew the word Library though. That was where everything Centuri confiscated ended up, being kept under lock and key. "I know EXACTLY what you're doing!"

"You dare to question your father?" Libra demanded. "You DARE to question our faith!"

"Our faith is NOT the problem!" Orion called out. He made his way into the centre of the field. "People, you are being lied to! You are being corralled and herded like cattle! You are kept isolated and ignorant of our new world by frightened old men too scared to see the world as it is!"

"We see exactly what the world is!" Centuri told him. "I have read those books and magazines. I have seen their entertainment, and I have heard their news. I see the world as the quagmire of injustice and depravity it really is!"

"Well finally we hear the truth from you." Orion said in a sneer. "Do you really think the outsiders are so bad? Do you really think that they have any ill will towards us? It's because of them we HAVE this town!"

"They give us the scraps from their tables because we asked for somewhere to call our own!" Centuri responded. "We asked to be left alone, but before long our young were coming back, questioning their elders, bringing in their depraved ideas and suggesting changes to our systems, systems that served us well for generations!"

"They saw things that they had seen from others that sounded like good ideas and they suggested we might want to consider adopting those practices, integrating them into our own!" Orion corrected him. "That is how a society develops!"

"It's how a society is CORRUPTED!" Libra interjected. "Do you not remember what the cities were like back home? People started to reject the old ways there, and look what happened! Violence, immorality, crime, disease...as soon as they started..."

"Actually all I remember is that we were discouraged from going to the cities. Only the trusted traders were allowed to go." Orion told him. "That just meant we couldn't see for ourselves whether the stories were true."

"You...you DARE to question our honesty?" Libra yelled at him, reaching for a club. Orion lifted up the club he was still carrying from earlier.

"I'm not the one who is trying to settle this with a club." Orion answered. Centuri looked to him.

"My son, I know that you are confused. It is clear your battles have left you with unusual ideas. You have been surrounded by evil for so long it is no surprise you have been altered by it." Centuri announced. "I forgive you for that. You have my word that you and your friends can leave without harm. My men will not lay a finger on any of you. I ask that you do not return."

"Believe me, I don't want to return, but I can't just leave." Orion told him. "Not while you keep our own people prisoners!"

"I keep our people pure!" Centuri responded in his frustration. "Our ways are all we have! Our culture, our FAITH! I will NOT allow that to die!"

"A culture CANNOT die!" Orion yelled, tears starting to roll down his face as he confronted his father figure. "As for our faith, I think it is YOU who has lost it!"

"How dare you...?"

"Our most recent and revered Goddess Orelia, have you forgotten what she did?" Orion interrupted him. He looked around the audience, who were all starting to get restless. He could see that they were getting fired up, some seeming ready to lynch him; others...seemed to act like they were thinking more about what Orion had said. "Orelia, the goddess of Lava, Goddess of the Forge, the one who ended the Great Holy War!"

"She discovered the ways of metal working, and allowed us to create the weapons that defeated the unfaithful!" Centuri responded with a look of disdain. "It was a war started because of heresy, because of those different from us..."

"And it did not end with the end of those people." Orion told him. He now concentrated his attention back to the crowd. "The most important thing Orelia taught us is the importance of formlessness! She did not put the losers to the sword, but integrated them back into our society! When the war was over, she melted down our weapons and our armour! She turned breastplates into cooking pans! She turned spears into fences to keep our cattle safe! Swords..."

"Into Ploughshares." Noah added. Orion looked to him.

"Pick axes actually." He corrected him. Emma couldn't help sniggering. Orion obviously didn't catch the cultural reference.

"When something is no longer fit for purpose, then it must change, it must adapt to fit the new needs of society." Orion declared loudly. "That includes society itself. A culture cannot be lost, it cannot die. It is not a static thing. New ideas come into it. New people come into it. It evolves and changes, but it cannot die! That is the only way any culture can survive. Perhaps if there are some ideas of ours that are being challenged, then those ideas should change."

"You have no faith! Your corruption knows no bounds! You don't just question the Preachers; you dare to question the will of the Gods themselves!" Libra roared as he pointed to the others. "He has brought outsiders to us! He has brought Krushikken into our midst!"

"Yes, two of my best friends are gay! That is true!" Orion told him. "I fought alongside Gia against those that sought to wipe us out of existence! She fought with me regardless of our differences, and is one of the bravest and strongest people I've ever known! Everyone here owes their lives to her and if any of you have one word to say against her, then you have an issue with me!"

"That one corrupted my sister!" Libra said, levelling his club at Jake. "She rejected the arrangement, and then this afternoon one of my guards found her with...with HIM!"

Orion looked to Jake, who just looked stunned.

"Well...that might kind of be true." Jake admitted. "But we were only swimming, and...wait...is that why you've been kicking the shit out of me all game?"

"You are not ONE OF US!" Libra roared. "You are not of our faith...you aren't even Andresian!"

"Andresians are human Libra." Jake informed him. "You may look a little different and...you may hit like a mack truck, but you're genetically no different than I am!"

"Besides, do you not think it should be my right to decide who I mate with?" Cass asked him. "I have not yet decided who I wish to marry...or even if I wish to marry at all! I wish to study under Orion!"

"You will do exactly as I say!" Libra responded, grabbing her around the neck. Before he knew what had happened though, Jake had sent him straight to the ground with a hard kick to the side of the face. He stared up at him.

"Let's see how tough you are when the other guy knows it's a real fight!" Jake beckoned him. Orion just put an arm in the way and looked around in disgust.

"Look at you...is this really the way you want to live?" Orion asked. "Noah once told me about a human. He believed that everyone should live and believe the same way, that they should be told who they were allowed to marry. He began the same way, deciding what people were and were not allowed to read to control their thoughts. It ended in a war that very nearly destroyed all of humanity."

He looked to Libra lying on the ground and threw his club onto his chest.

"If that is what it means to be an Andresian, then I am ashamed to call myself one!" Orion told them. "We are leaving, and you don't need to worry about us returning. However, we will be in the parking area for one hour."

"Anyone that wants to leave, gather what you can carry and meet us there." Troy stated with authority. "If any of your Lawgivers try to stop them leaving, you will answer to us, and I guarantee that will not end well."

With that, the Rangers and Cat all followed Orion towards the parking area on the edge of town. Jake just looked to Troy.

"So...we only have two cars." He reminded him. "How exactly..."

"We'll borrow one of their trucks." Orion told them. "I'll make sure they get it back eventually."

With that, Emma put her arm around him, holding him warmly as he left the settlement for the last time.

As he started to get up, Libra looked to Cass, who just looked down on her brother, shaking her head. She turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"I'm going to pack." Cass told him.

"You...you want to go with them?" He asked her. "You wish to go with that...MAN!"

"I want to see what my life can be outwith what you and father have chosen for me." She told him. "As for Jake, I don't know what the future holds for us. As I said, I don't know if we will marry, or even if I want to marry anyone. However, I do want that to be my choice."

"Father, have you heard this?" Libra asked. Cass looked to her father, who looked to her with sad eyes.

"_Father, please._" She said, switching back to her native tongue. "_I only want to study, to learn of this new world. I still love you and everything we believe but...I just need to do this._"

"_I suppose this day was destined to come._" He replied, hugging his daughter. "_Goodbye my beautiful daughter._"

"If you leave, don't you ever DARE return!" Libra yelled at her. She jut sighed.

"I hope one day you will learn enough to change your ways." She told him. "But I have no more right to force you to change your beliefs than you do to force me to change mine. Goodbye my brother."

With that, she and a few other Andresians slowly went to their homes to gather their things. Libra looked to Centuri.

"We can't allow this to stand!" He roared. "I'll get the Lawgivers, we must..."

"Let them go." Centuri told him. "Forcing them to stay would only lead to resentment. If they want to leave, the best thing we can do is let them go. We must have faith that the faithful will remain."

The following day, back in Harwood, Emma woke up with Orion beside her in her arms. She had insisted he stay with her, knowing that it had taken a great deal out of him to turn his back on his people. A few had left the reservation with them, but most had remained.

He had been remarkably quiet the rest of the night. He hadn't said much since they had left the reservation. She was so worried she really didn't want him to be on his own. She furrowed her brows as he got up, heading to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I guess I need to talk to Ernie about taking on more shifts." Orion told her. "I guess I've got a lot more time on my hands now."

"Orion, there's no hurry." Emma told him. "Look, I don't have any classes yet, maybe we could go to the park or something. Just us...we could make a day of it."

"To be honest, I think I just want to be busy." Orion told her. "I just don't want to think about it."

"Orion, I know this is difficult, but you should really work through this first." Emma told him.

"Emma, how exactly do you expect me to work through this?" He asked her. "My studies have been a huge part of my life. I thought for sure that in a year or so I'd be a Preacher."

"Orion..."

"My studies with Centuri were almost complete; I swear I have no idea how much more I really have to teach Cass." He told her. "I thought for sure that sometime within the next few months, maybe a couple of years I'd have a congregation of my own and I'd be anointed."

"Orion, I know you're disappointed, but you know yourself this isn't about your faith." Emma told him. "No one can take that from you, that's all that's really important."

"You really are amazing, you know that?" He asked her.

"I know, but I like it when people tell me." She answered, kissing him softly. Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get that, you just get ready. We'll head out in a little while."

Orion had his shower, but had to cut it short as he heard Emma calling through.

"Uh...Orion, I think this is for you."

Orion just groaned and cursed under his breath in his native tongue as he found a pair of pants. He headed out to the front door, where Emma was waiting by the open door. Outside, he could see a couple of young Andresians. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. "Did Centuri send you...?"

"No sir. We did not come on behalf of Centuri." One of them replied. "We came...we came seeking guidance in prayer."

"In prayer?" He asked.

"You have led us in prayer before." The other reminded him. "We would like you to be our preacher."

"We all would." The other stated. Orion just looked to Emma.

"All?" He asked. Just then, he headed to the door, looking around the frame into the hall. There were almost two dozen Andresians waiting in the hall, looking at him hopefully.

"Where...where did you all come from?" He asked.

"We left shortly after you did." One of them told them. "So...will you lead us?"

Orion just looked stunned. As he turned to Emma, she just shrugged.

"I guess every congregation has to start somewhere." She answered as she answered a message on her phone. "Cat wants to meet me at the Brainfreeze. You can catch up when you're finished."

"So...um...I guess the first place to do is find somewhere to pray." Orion told them. "I...guess the park isn't too far. Then after that...we can see about figuring out where you're all going to stay and look for work."

With that, he led his new congregation out of the apartment block.

A little later on, Emma arrived at the Brainfreeze, finding Troy, Allison, Noah and Quinn waiting. It was a little while before the lunch rush, so it looked like they had all received the same message Emma had.

"Hey guys." Emma greeted them. "Um...any idea what this is about?"

"I've got no idea, but she's cutting it fine whatever it is." Noah answered. "Quinn and I have to get to the airport in a couple of hours."

"You guy all got the message too?" Jake asked as he Orion and Cass arrived. Emma just smiled seeing Cass and Jake walking hand-in-hand.

"Well, I guess it looks like someone had an interesting morning." Emma said with a knowing smile.

"I decided to come here to continue my studies under Orion." She informed them. "Of course there were some...other attractions."

"Well, it looks like we're almost all here." Troy stated. "Any chance someone could tell me what this is all about now?"

"Just have patience my friends!" Ernie told them gleefully. "You will all know in good time."

Just then, Gia came into the Brainfreeze, putting her bag down in the corner. She saw that everyone was waiting for her.

"Hey guys, this is a nice surprise." She stated. "Um...what's this all about?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Noah answered. "You mean you don't know?"

"I didn't even know you were all coming." Gia admitted honestly. "Cat just asked me to come here for lunch."

Emma's phone bleeped, and she read a message on it from Cat. It just said call your mom and put the phone on speaker.

"Your girlfriend always was unusual." Emma admitted. "She just asked me to put your mom on speaker."

"Really?" Gia asked. "Uh...hey mom, how are things?"

"I just really wanted to be a part of this." Louise told her. "Come on closer Eric, it's about to happen!"

"What's about to happen?" Gia asked. Just then, Cat came in from the back. She was moving slowly, heading towards Gia with a huge smile on her face. By the looks of things, she had taken great effort to get dressed up, wearing her best dress, and had been to the hairdresser.

"Cat...wow...you look...wow!" Gia complimented her. "What is all this?"

"Gia, there's something really important I wanted to ask you, and this is the last chance before everyone goes their separate ways." She told her.

"Cat, we live together. You can ask me anything any time." Gia assured her. "There was no need to drag everyone here like this..."

"Uh...Gia...you might want to be quiet." Emma said with a smile. "I think we know what's about to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Gia asked. "What is this...?"

Her words tailed off as she turned back to Cat, who was on one knee before her. She couldn't believe that she was so blind. How could she have not figured out what this was? Everyone was here, hell her parents were on speaker, a call to Spain that had to be seriously eating into Emma's bill so they could hear this. Her heart started thumping in her chest as Cat took her hand.

"Gia Ciara Moran, I've never loved anyone the way I've loved you. You're the one that made me strong enough to be who I am, and I'm the happiest I've ever been." She began, looking into Gia's eyes. "Gia...will you marry me?"

Gia started to hyperventilate, and could hardly see as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Um...is that an answer?" Jake asked as she mumbled out something inarticulate. She then began to nod rapidly in her excitement.

"Yes!" She rushed out. "Yes, YES! Of course I will!"

With that, the team all gathered around, congratulating the happy couple. They were all heading their own way to the adventures that awaited them in their new lives, lives that were now theirs to live their own way.

Fin

**A/N: **Well, that's it for this story, and for the Megaforce team for now. I've had a lot of fun writing them, but all things have to come to an end, and as per usual, I'm sure they'll turn up again eventually. Retirement for a Ranger seems to be relative, just ask one certain Dr Oliver!

Thank you to all my readers, especially all the loyal reviewers who have been a tremendous inspiration and support in this. Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you when I start on Dino Charge...coming SOON!


End file.
